Wanda and Kurt
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on the famous play, "Romeo & Juliet." In a time of terrible fighting between two families, comes a tale of forbidden love shared by that of the beautiful Wanda and the pious Kurt. Can they find true happiness together and end the feud between their families with their union or are they doomed to become star-crossed lovers? Read and Review!
1. The Wagners and the Lensherrs

**Wanda & Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was an island called Genosha.

It was an island of great beauty and home to people possessing great gifts of intelligence, skills and compassion. And it was also home to another race of mankind known as the witchbreed. The witchbreed were not like that of common people, _homo sapiens_. Rather, they possessed gifts beyond that of comprehension. Because of their gifts, the witchbreed were often met with fear, hostility and prejudice by their less evolved kin and thus they were outcasts in much of the civilized world.

But on Genosha, there was only peace to be found between the two people, for the island was ruled by King Nicholas Fury, who, despite not being witchbreed, was a fair-minded man of wisdom and justice and was respected by all who knew him. And thus many witchbreed sought the island as a place of refuge where they might live out their lives in safety and peace.

But alas, little good lasts forever! Where there was peace and harmony found among the witchbreed and common humans, the reverse was found among the witchbreed themselves.

Two households, the Wagners and the Lensherrs, both alike in dignity and power in fair Genosha where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. Generations of the two families fought with both words, sword and witchbreed power, with no hope of peace in sight and the cause of the feud was long forgotten but hatred still in their hearts.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, beloved Kurt Wagner and cherished Wanda Lensherr, a pair of star-crossed lovers who decide to forgo hatred in their life, whose destinies seemed marked by Death himself, bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked life and the continuance of their parents' rage, which but their children's death could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage.

The which, if you with patient eyes read and those who listen with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

The day was bright and clear and the streets of the market in Genosha were full of people busily making their way and going about their day.

Among them were Fredrick Dukes and Lance Alvers, servants of the house of Wagner and Todd Tolansky and Jason Wyngard, servants of the house of Lensherr. The beauty of the day did not please them for they were in foul moods over the loss of their masters' honor. Earlier that day, kin of the Wagners and Lensherrs had competed in one of Genosha's annual tournaments, and the Wagners' champion had lost to the Lensherrs.

As Todd and Jason went about their business of purchasing food and other necessities for their masters, they encountered Fredrick and Lance who could not help but provoke them and take what they sought as vengeance on their employers' behalves.

Lance 'accidentally' bumped into Jason and Todd, catching their attention as they walked and then stopped just a few feet away.

"Did you not choke to see Lord Kurt's cousin bested by Lord Pietro, that Lensherr dog?" said Fredrick, in disgust to Lance. "I call him a cheat! How else could he have won?"

"Hush! Don't be so foolish as to talk like that with _them _near!" hissed Lance, as he cast a glare in Todd and Jason's directions. "I share in your feelings, my friend; I don't deny that, but the quarrel is between our masters, not us ourselves!"

"We reside in our masters' house and bear their names as well as their honor and shame! Do we not also bear their feud as our own?" pointed out Fredrick. "The quarrel is between our masters and us, their men. Do you not agree?"

Lance was silent for a moment as he considered this. Finally, he said, "Your words ring true, but we mustn't be foolish! Let us depart from this wretched place now."

With some reluctance, they began to walk away, but Todd and Jason, both angry at the insults spoken, took the bait and responded in kind.

"You're as cowardly as your masters! Lords and ladies of witchbreed, indeed! I see only _half-breeds _in that household!" sneered Jason.

Todd spat on the ground in agreement and thus another brawl began.

Swords were drawn and the sound of metal meeting metal rang across the market and witchbreed powers came into use during the fight as well.

"Stop!" cried Marie.

Marie Wagner, the second child and only daughter of the Wagner household, was a woman of great beauty, compassion and power. She longed to see the feud ended and often tried to make peace between the two families.

Marie had been in the market and happened to witness the fight and now she was trying to stop it by any means necessary. As her parents wished for her to be able to defend herself in all situations, she carried a sword and was a skilled fencer, but her power made her exceptionally dangerous. With one touch, Marie could drain a person of their energy, she would acquire their memories and skills and if she touched a witchbreed, she would be able to use their powers as though they were her own, albeit for a brief time. She had control over her power, but made it her trademark to wear gloves at all times, to remove them was a sign she intended to use her power on whomever she chose.

"Stop, I beg of you! You know not what you do!" cried Marie, as she tried to cease the fighting that was occurring. "Put down your swords and stop with the use of your powers, for you know not what you do!"

"Hold up there! Turn around, Marie, and look upon thy death!"

Marie turned around to see Pietro, the son and heir of the Lensherr household. He bore resemblance to his father, Lord Erik Lensherr, in both looks and in temper. He was one of the witchbreed and possessed the skill to run speeds no normal man could even dream of. He carried deep anger and hatred for the Wagner household and would gladly see them all gone.

Marie kept a firm grip on her sword as Pietro held his own close to her throat and was careful not to let his flesh touch her own.

"Pietro, I do but keep the peace," she said. "Put down your sword or manage it to part these men with me, or use thy powers to do the same!"

Pietro sneered at her in disgust and disbelief. "You draw your sword and remove your glove and yet you speak of peace? I hate the word and I hate thee! You are the among the worst of thy wretched family! You bear their blood and yet you are not the same as them, for you are but a rogue!"

It was somewhat true. Save for her figure, Marie looked little like her family and her powers were nothing like theirs. Her skin was fair, her eyes jade green and her hair was brown streaked with white. Her looks were like nothing to that of her family's.

"Now, have at thee, cowardly woman!" snarled Pietro.

Marie was then forced to defend herself as Pietro came at her with his blade, but the duel between them ended as her father, Lord Azazel, appeared in a puff of red smoke, armed to the teeth with his own swords. Save for his blood-kin and those who served him, Azazel's appearance struck fear in the hearts of all who saw him, for he was frightful to behold.

Azazel's skin was red as blood, his eyes were black as pitch, his ears and tail were long and pointed. Though he was gifted with the power of teleportation, he was not of the witchbreed like that of his wife, the beautiful blue-skinned, shape-shifter Lady Raven. He was born of demon blood, making his offspring, half-demon, half-witchbreed.

"Back, Lensherr! You argue with a child of but fifteen years!" growled Azazel. "Turn now and fight your equal, if not your better, if you dare!"

Pietro did not hesitate to consent to Azazel's challenge, but it was a foolish decision, for Azazel was the greatest swordsmen that ever lived.

The fight raged on for what seemed like an eternity, but was less than half an hour's time, and was broken up by the arrival of the king and his men. By now, a crowd had gathered and had either joined in the fight or cheered on those who fought, for the island's citizens were often as divided as Wagners and Lensherrs themselves.

"Rebellious subjects! Stop this at once!" roared the king. "Throw your ill-tempered weapons to the ground, cease the use of your powers and hear the word of your king!"

King Nicholas Fury rode in the street upon his mighty stallion and looked upon his subjects with his one good eye (he'd lost the other in battle long ago) with great pity as well as great fury as in his name as they all gazed upon him with respect and fear.

"For three generations, there have been civil brawls caused by the mere ill-spoken word from either Wagner or a Lensherr!" said Fury. "And each time, you've disturbed the peace, causing misery and mayhem! Enough! Enough, I say! If this _ever _occurs against, the full punishment of the law, banishment or death, will be the price those who dare disobey my word! Is that not clear?"

Everyone either nodded or murmured in agreement to the king's word. For the time being, the feud would cease, as no one wished to be banished from the paradise that was Genosha or lose their lives because of the law's judgment.

"Good. Now, you, Lensherr—" said Fury, as he pointed to Erik, "—you go along with me. And you, Wagner, come along you, this afternoon to my court where I'll deliver judgment upon you. One that will be a mild punishment compared to that which you truly deserve! Now, as to the rest of you, depart or I will deliver the law's punishment to you all!"

And with that, the crowd dispersed and everyone went off in different directions. Though some might've wished to do otherwise, no one dared disobey the king's commands.

Marie, now accompanied by her mother, quickly left the street and journeyed elsewhere in the market.

"You were here, were you not, daughter? Did you see who started the quarrel this time?" asked Raven.

Marie nodded. "It was not our kin's fault this time, Mother, but that of the servants, Lance and Fredrick. They were angry over the loss in the tournament and provoked the Lensherrs' servants. I tried to stop it, but no one would listen and then Lord Erik's son, Pietro came in and made things worse with his temper. It would've gone on forever if the king hadn't interfered. I fear I am to blame for not succeeding in stopping the fight."

Raven's golden eyes burned with anger, but her tone was soft as she shook her head and spoke to her daughter. "Do not blame yourself for the foolishness of men. Be happy instead that the fight ceased before you or anyone else was hurt, or worse yet, lives were lost. It was not your fault. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," said Marie.

"Good," said Raven, pleased. "Now, where is your brother, Kurt? I've scarcely seen him in in three days. Was he here to witness the fight and departed without my noticing?"

Marie shook her head. "No, Mother. Kurt was not here, and thank heaven for that, for we both know it would've broken his heart to see such a dreadful sight. Kurt has been hiding himself in his room when he's not out at all hours on walks or thinking to himself. He doesn't appear ill, but I fear for him so."

"Then you must speak to him, dear, and try to help him," said Raven. "He will listen to you, if no one else, for you are the one he loves best. Speak to him and see if you can make him smile and join us in merriment."

Marie could not help but smile at her mother's kind words. The close bond Marie shared with Kurt was one envied by many who were not as close with their kinsmen.

"I will try my best, Mother," promised Marie. "But first, will you not help me choose a sweet or such that he loves that might aid in my efforts?"

Raven smiled and nodded and thus the two women selected treats most fine that they believed would surely bring a smile to dear Kurt's face.

XXX

When Marie returned to her house, she found her elder brother, Kurt, in his room, in the midst of his daily ritual of prayer and studying of the Holy Book.

Kurt was truly his family's kin, for he bore much resemblance to both his parents and his younger sister. Just like his mother, Kurt's skin was dark blue and his eyes were yellow as the sun, and he resembled his father in power and build. But unlike his parents, he had three fingers on each hand and his feet bore two toes and were shaped most strangely. Kurt was also very kind and compassionate, much like his sister and yet if need be, he would do what he thought was right to protect those he loved most.

Despite his lineage and demonic appearance, Kurt was a devoted member of the church. He had great faith in the Lord and was the kindest soul one would ever meet.

"Good morning to you, brother," said Marie.

"Is it so?" sighed Kurt, as he continued reading. "I thought it should be night."

"It's but past nine," said Marie.

Kurt sighed. "When I'm sad, the hours seem long."

Marie bit back a sigh of worry as she placed her basket on the table and touch her brother's shoulder. "Kurt, I beseech thee, put that away and talk to me. We're worried about you. Please, tell me what sadness lengthens your hours?"

Unable to refuse his sister, Kurt sighed yet again and closed the Holy Book before turning to face Marie.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It was not intended. I'm ashamed to speak of my heart's woes, for they seem rather small and petty when mentioned aloud," admitted Kurt. "I lack the thing, which, is if I had it, could make my hours short."

Marie gave her brother's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I should've known it was a matter of love. Still your heart aches for that of Amanda."

Over a year ago, Kurt had fallen in love with a beautiful woman called Amanda. She was the brother of his best friend and a fellow witchbreed as well as a sorceress. Kurt's affection for her had been great and she had led him to believe his feelings were reciprocated but instead she had rejected Kurt's love in favor of another and had left Genosha to be with him. Kurt had been heartbroken because of this.

Kurt nodded and looked sad. "I saw her not so long ago. I passed by her as she visited one of her kinsmen. She was accompanied by her husband and when our eyes met, my pain returned to me. How unfair it is, that I believed my heart was finished tormenting me, and yet here we are, one year hence from the day she broke my heart, and still I ache down the core of my very soul! What I wouldn't give to be free of the pain of my unrequited love and the dream of what would've been had she returned my love!"

Marie's heart ached for her brother and she felt tears pool in her eyes as she forced them back. She longed to rid Kurt of his pain, but how to do it, she knew not.

"Oh, Kurt…" She held her brother in a tight embrace.

Kurt noticed her tears as they parted and gently wiped away the ones that fell despite Marie's efforts to keep them back.

"Why're you weeping, sister?"

"I cry because it saddens me to see you so sad," confessed Marie. "I cry because I love thee, brother, and wish I could take away thy pain or bear it myself so you might not know such grief that comes from love."

Kurt smiled a little as he held his sister's face in his hands. "Blessed be your heart's endless kindness and selflessness, Marie. But let there be no more tears this day. Speak to me instead of other things as we partake of these treats you spoil me with. How was the tournament?"

Marie sighed as they sat down and began helping themselves to the basket of treats she had brought in with her.

"It was dreadful, I'm afraid. It served its turn for yet another brawl with the Lensherrs," said Marie. "There have been many brawls, but this one was the straw that broke the camel's back. The king's declared that another brawl will result in either banishment or death. The feud may finally be over, but at what cost, I dread to think. Peace and harmony would be preferable to death and misery, but I fear it may not last and I worry of the consequences if someone dares goes against the king's command."

Kurt shook his head in sadness. "So, today you fenced with hate where I fenced with love."

"Indeed. Love is a harsh tyrant where he rules," said Marie.

Kurt chuckled. "Love—that is, love that a man has for a woman as I have known—is a smoke raised on the fume of sighs, being purged. A fire sparking in lovers' eyes, being vexed, a sea nourished with tears. What is it else but a madness that neither prince nor beggar can control? A choking gall and a preserving sweet."

"You speak of Amanda yet again," said Marie, shaking her head. "Kurt, please, be ruled by me and forget of her. Forgive my tongue, but she was unworthy of your love and it's better that you're rid of her."

"And what would you have me do, speak to Father Charles Xavier and have him purge my mind of her?" said Kurt. "No. I'll not forget my unrequited love. After all, is it not better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?"

"So it is," admitted Marie. But she could not truly say, for she had never been in love before. She had seen both the goodness and sadness that came from romantic love, and had conflicted feelings of dread and anticipation for when the time would come when she'd fall in love herself. "But love comes not once in a lifetime. Release your eyes and be glad she does not care. Examine other beauties and seek that of true love, love that will return your own and never leave you once it comes!"

"Perhaps you are right," said Kurt, after a moment's silence and thought. "But how can my heart truly forget its happiness and sadness from having loved fair Amanda?"

Marie took her brother's hand in hers and caused him to stand. "Come with me, I pray. We'll go to market for whatever you need and then we'll have a night of amusement with Stefan. Come, brother. Come!"

And thus with a smile on his face and laughter in his heart, Kurt thus left with his sister to town to purchase a new sword for himself. His old one was in need of replacement and he wished to maintain his reputation of one of the finest swordsmen in the land.

While paying the sword-seller, Kurt felt his sleeve receive a gentle tug. He looked down to see a young errand boy by the name of Samuel, looking at him with pleading eyes. He was new to the island and did not yet know of everyone's identities.

"Excuse me, sir," said Samuel, meekly. He held up a paper. "I pray forgive me for disturbing you, but can you read this for me? I must invite all those names on this list for my master, but I cannot do so unless I know what he has writ and I lack the ability to read in any language. Would you read for me, please?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded. "Forgiveness is not needed, for there is nothing to forgive and I would be very pleased to aid thee." He took the paper and read the following. "'_To Friar Charles Xavier and all those who study under him, Signor T'Challa and his wife Ororo and sons and daughters, the lady Katherine Pryde and her husband Peter, Stefan of the king's household and whatever two guests he desires to bring, Warren Worthington, and my sister Ruth, I issue an invitation to a Midsummer's Eve masquerade ball this evening at seven o'clock._' A fair assembly. To whom do you serve that they will come?"

"My lord and master, Erik Lensherr," said Samuel, smiling as he took back the paper. "If you are not otherwise occupied this evening, I pray thee come as thanks for thine assistance, for it'll be great fun with sweet food and drink and music and dancing! Rest ye merry this day!"

"The same to you," said Kurt, as the boy departed.

Marie looked pleased at this. "Well, now I know how I'll cheer you up and rid your heart of longing for Amanda. We shall go to the masque tonight with Stefan."

Kurt stared at his sister in astonishment. "Attend the masque? Sister, have you taken leave of your senses? While I care not for the feud between our families and it has ended for the time being, hatred and hostility can still be found between our kinsmen and the Lensherrs. I will surely be recognized and cast from the house if spotted!"

"Nonsense! Whatever hostilities may linger, neither the Lord Lensherr nor his lady would permit such a thing on a night such as this!" said Marie, dismissively. "Besides, you were invited and with a mask, the chances of being recognized are small indeed. And remember, we agreed to amuse ourselves this evening with our friend, Stefan. Let us do so this evening. And tonight at the masque, with all the admired beauties of Genosha, we will go thither and compare Amanda's face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow."

Kurt hesitated but then found himself smiling and nodding at his sister. "Very well, I'll go along, no sight to be shown, merely to spend a night of amusement with my sister and friend so dear to my heart."

Marie smiled, pleased by Kurt's reply.

XXX

At the house of Lensherr, there was great hustle and bustle as the masquerade began to take place and the remaining hosts, namely that of Pietro's two sisters, Wanda and Lorna, were finishing dressing and preparing themselves for the lovely evening that lay ahead of them.

Wanda Lensherr was Pietro's twin sister and the second child. At the young age of sixteen years, she greatly resembled her mother and was a woman of great beauty as well as compassion and cleverness and witchbreed power. Many men, both common and witchbreed desired her hand in marriage, but Wanda had yet to choose a suitor as she wished to find true love before she went to church to be wed.

"Wanda, Lorna! Where are you, my daughters, that I might speak with you?" called Magda, their mother.

Lady Magda was neither witchbreed nor a sorceress. She was like anybody else, but she was particularly special to her loved ones, especially her husband and she was a highly respected lady in Genosha.

"In our room, Mother," said Lorna.

At the age of thirteen, Lorna was the youngest child of the Lensherr family and much beloved by all who knew her. She had hair of emerald green and her eyes were the same color and she had the same witchbreed power as her father. Her elder siblings were very protective of her and Lorna of them and they all loved one another very much.

"Heavens, children!" said Magda, as she entered the room. "Make haste! The guests will be long gone ere you are ready to receive them. Can you not hasten their preparations, Agatha?"

Agatha Harkness was a sorceress as well the girls' nurse and tutor in all things a lady should know as well as how to control their witchbreed gifts. She was loved by the family and considered a grandmother by the children. She was helping the Lensherr sisters finish their preparations for the evening.

"They're nearly ready, milady. They need only to place on their masks for tonight," assured Agatha. "I'd not allow them to be tardy, you have my word."

"Good, good," said Magda, pleased.

Wanda frowned in concern at the look on her mother's face. It was one she held whenever she was bursting with excitement with a surprise she had planned or if she was trying to remain calm as she had dreadful news to speak of.

"Mama, what is it?" asked Wanda.

"Wanda," said Magda. "You are a woman now."

"Not yet a woman," objected Lorna. "She's but sixteen."

"I know your sister's age, Lorna. Believe me when I say she is a woman full-grown," said Magda, as she rolled her eyes. "You will be the same in just three summers' time."

Agatha smiled fondly as she helped Lorna fasten on her necklace. "Indeed, and I remember both girls' births as if 'twere but yesterday. And I must say, both you and your sister, Lorna, were the prettiest baby girls I ever nursed and you are both the most gifted ladies I ever did teach! Blessed be the day I came here, for it's been the happiest years in all my life."

The Lensherr women smiled fondly at Agatha and could not help but feel rather happy at the reminiscing of cherished memories.

"And if I could see you both and your brother married but once, I would die a happy woman indeed!" said Agatha.

"Marriage is what I came to talk about," said Madga. "Lorna is too young just yet to be wed, but she's of age enough to think of suitors so that she might have a husband when she's of the proper age. But Wanda, tell me, darling, how stands your disposition to be married?"

"I wish to marry," confessed Wanda. "It is a dream I've had since childhood and an honor I long for. But before I do so, I wish to find my true love by a man worthy of mine heart so that I might be happy and loved as you are with Papa, Mama."

Magda looked pleased at this. "Well, your dreams may yet come true this night. The valiant Count Simon Williams, kinsmen to the king himself, seeks you for his love and hand."

"Count Simon Williams?" repeated Wanda, in astonishment. She knew him well as they were childhood friends, but their relationship had never gone further than that. Wanda cherished him as she cherished any friend or kinsman, but to marry him was another matter entirely. "He seeks _my _hand in marriage? It is an honor to be considered as his bride, but surely, there are other ladies of greater worth of his hand and heart than mine."

"Love has nothing to do with worth and even if it were not so, there is none other worthier of his hand than you, sister," said Lorna. "Do you not agree, Mama, Agatha?"

Both women nodded in agreement. There was no doubt in their minds that Wanda was the best pick in all of Genosha for a bride.

"And just think of it, my lady!" said Agatha. "Count Simon Williams is such a man as all the world and looks as if he's been crafted by the gods themselves!"

"What say you, Wanda? Can you love this gentleman?" asked Magda.

"He is a dear friend," admitted Wanda. "I care for him and respect him, but I do not know if I love him as you love Papa, Mama. I have not yet learned if he's my true love."

"Then learn tonight," said Magda. "This night, you shall behold him at our feast and dance. Read o'er the volume of young Simon's face and find delight write there with beauty's pen. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, to beautify him only lacks a cover. That book in many eyes doth share the glory that in gold clasps locks in the golden story. So shall you shall all that he doth possess by having him, making yourself no less."

Wanda sighed. As the eldest daughter, she had a duty to set an example for Lorna and marry well. She knew marrying Simon would be a considered a wise decision as he was of witchbreed as well as close friend of her family's. She knew her siblings would dearly love to have him as part of their family as another brother. But could she love him as her mother loved her father? Was he truly her true love? But nevertheless, she found herself consenting to her mother's request.

"I will look and I will try," promised Wanda. "If he is my true love, then I'll marry him if he asks. Will that not please you?"

Magda smiled as she nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Very much so." A gong was rung and its noise rang throughout the house. "The guests have come. Place on your masks and come with me to our night of revelry."

And so, the three Lensherr women placed on their masks and went down to the party that was beginning down below, unaware of the events that would take place that night and shape their futures.

XXX

That night as the celebrations went forth and guests entered the house of Lensherr, Kurt walked alongside his sister Marie and best friend, Stefan as they prepared to join in the merriment of the masquerade ball and feast. All three were dressed in fine silks and carried with them masks of equal beauty to conceal their faces.

"Marie, Stefan, I should have asked earlier, but should we attempt to talk our way inside?" questioned Kurt, as they neared the entrance of the house. "Or sweep in without a word?"

"Say nothing, lest you say too much," advised Marie. "We'll not challenge them, for fear they challenge us. If need be, either you shall teleport us inside or I shall borrow Lady Pryde's power so that we might go in unnoticed."

"Leave the talk to me. If any should ask, I'll speak but the truth, that I am an invited guest and a kinsmen of the king himself and you are my guests as well as my dearest friends! Our host will not find reason to quarrel or put us out this evening should your identities be discovered. Worry not, Kurt. All will be well this night," assured Stefan.

"If you say so," said Kurt. He had his doubts that all would be well and was beginning to regret agreeing to participate in their adventure. "Then tonight we will enter and while you two amuse yourselves, I shall take in the lady's measure and having taken it, depart. If you both wish to linger while I depart; then you are free to do so but I'll not stay here long."

Stefan shook his head. "Nay, gentle Kurt. You'll stay as long as us and we must see you dance this night as well."

Kurt could not help but laugh as he shook his head. "Not I, Stefan. You have the dancing shoes and the dancing feet to fill them, whereas I am clumsy in the way of dance and even if I were not, I cannot move for my soul is made of lead and I am stuck to the ground."

Both Marie and Stefan laughed at this.

"Brother, cease this speaking of nonsense. Smile and amuse yourself this evening and find your true love! You are a lover, so borrow Cupid's wings and fly," said Marie.

"I cannot fly, for that witchbreed gift is denied to me," said Kurt, sadly. He then stopped in his tracks as they came upon the entrance of the house. "Should we enter this night? This is the point of no return and I start to fear some consequence hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin this fearful date."

Marie and Stefan gave Kurt's hands gentle squeezes.

"Worry no more, old friend. Nothing will go wrong, but should we be mistaken, we will leave at once and let this night be forgotten and speak no more of it. You have my word," promised Stefan. "Now, will you not join us?"

Kurt hesitated but then nodded.

And with that, they all placed on their masks and went into the house.

XXX

At the masquerade, there were many a soul in attendance, both of witchbreed and common blood, and all were dressed in beautiful clothes and masks of gold or silver. The finest food and drink that money could buy or be grown or cooked was served to the guests. The best musicians in all of Genosha played the sweetest of music for the guests to dance to.

In the center of the ballroom, Lord Erik entered with his wife on his arm. He looked very handsome and happy indeed.

"Welcome gentlemen and ladies!" said Erik. "Eat, drink and be merry as you dance, for tonight is one for celebration!"

The guests applauded in joy and thus the dance began. Those who did not dance or partake of the food and drink did gather in small crowds to converse among old friends and gossip over this and that.

Stefan was quickly swept away by a lovely lady who caught his eye and they did converse over a glass of wine while Marie found herself dancing with a gruff-looking man who treated her with great tenderness.

Kurt kept to himself, listening to the music that played and watching the guests dance as he drank a small glass of sweet wine. When he happened to look up, he found he could not breathe for he saw a lady of great beauty descending the staircase. She was tall and fair with hair and eyes like chocolate silk, and though her face was concealed with a mask of scarlet and gold, Kurt was certain she was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. She wore a gown of scarlet silk trimmed with gold, a ruby necklace hung from her neck and when her eyes met Kurt's, she seemed as captivated by him as he was of her.

"More wine, sir?" offered a serving boy.

"I thank thee, but no. Pray, answer my question. Who is that maiden so fair dressed in the scarlet and gold?" asked Kurt.

"The eldest daughter of the lady of the house," replied the servant. "She is the young Wanda Lensherr, a lady of great virtue and wisdom and the kindest and most beautiful of ladies you should ever hope to meet. Good night to you, good sir."

Kurt could not believe what he was told but he cared little for it. How strange that he'd once craved Amanda's companionship and love and now it seemed that the moment his eyes fell upon Wanda, he thought no more of Amanda. Wanda was the one who claimed his heart. True love was only real if it was returned and tonight was proof enough that Kurt had not known true love until he met Wanda.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like the stars in heaven above. Her voice would be as sweet as angel's song if she were to speak me with words of love," murmured Kurt. "Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty nor knew true love until this night."

Cupid's arrow had struck Kurt's heart again and this time, Kurt had fallen for the daughter of his great enemy. But what did that matter when he loved her so?

"Sir," said Wanda, startling him out of his thoughts. "Will you dance with me?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded. "T'would be my honor, milady," he said, as he took her hand in his and gave it a sweet kiss. "But with thy consent, allow me to bestow upon thee, this meager token of my affection." Out of nowhere, he produced a red rose that was quite beautiful and brought a smile to Wanda's face.

"I will allow it and I accept it with my fondest gratitude," said Wanda, as she breathed in the flower's sweet fragrance. "Now, let us dance the night away."

And so they danced most beautifully to the melodies that were played. Never once did they ceased smiling at one another or gazing upon each other with great love. Though it was said that love at first sight was only to be found in a child's fairytale, here it was proved that it was real, for there was no other explanation for the newfound love that was shared by fair Wanda and her beloved Kurt.

They attracted many a smile from those who watched, but Pietro, who sat his parents' side at the feasting table, watched his sister's dance of love with great disgust and anger. The more he watched Wanda dance with Kurt, the angrier he grew until he could bear it no more. He rose up as if to stop the dance by means of his sword or power, only to be stopped when he caught the attention of his family.

"Why, how now, Pietro," said Erik, as he gripped his son's arm. "Why storm you so?"

"Father, the man Wanda dances with is a Wagner," hissed Pietro, as he beckoned to the dancing pair. "He tries to hide it with his mask and fine clothes, but nothing can disguise that vile half-breed."

Erik frowned and then looked at the dancers. "Young Kurt, is it?"

Pietro nodded in anger. "It's him, that villain Kurt!" He tried yet again to come between them, but he was kept in his place at the table.

"Pietro, my brother you may be, but if you disturb my sister in her moment of happiness, I shall turn your swords into shackles and use them to chain you to the wall!" hissed Lorna. "Let them be! A villain Kurt is not so! Kurt may look a demon and be of Wagner blood, but he's a gentleman. His heart is as pure as gold and his intentions only honorable. And even if it were so, Wanda's power is more than enough to protect herself and she's capable of refusing him if she so desires. Must you bring misery to us on a night that we wanted for happiness?"

"Your sister speaks words of wisdom despite her youth," said Erik. While Erik had little love for Kurt's parents due to the number of times they'd fought and he detested that Kurt's blood was the same as theirs, he had no quarrel with the boy. Kurt had a reputation for being a well-governed, virtuous man of good temper. "Content thee, my son. Let him alone. You heard the king's warning today. To harm a Wagner under this roof means riot and in its bloody wake, if it is Kurt since he is friend of a king's kinsmen, our deaths or banishments. His appearance here means he is a guest of one of my guests, therefore he is welcomed, whatever his bloodline and surname may be. Therefore, be patient and take no note of him. It is my will."

Pietro did not take kindly to this. He could not believe what he was hearing and he wished to give into his anger and protect his sister from that of Kurt and his vile bloodline.

"I'll not endure seeing my sister dance and converse with that demonic half-breed!" hissed Pietro. "I will not!"

He rose up yet again, only to find himself fastened to his seat by metal that his father and sister had used to bind him there.

Erik looked furious at his son's disobedience. "You _will _endure it, for I say you will! Am I master here or you? Am I not your father, whose word is law in mine own house? You'll make a mutiny among the guests and arouse your sister's temper and lose her respect and never earn her forgiveness if you lay harm to that boy! Now, stay here until your temper is cooled!"

Pietro fumed, but said nothing more as he resigned himself to his position.

"Goodness, my lord husband. What is all this whispering that makes you so hot?" asked Magda, as she approached them and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Why is our son being punished so?"

"He's angry and must stay there until he's less so, Mama," said Lorna, before her father could speak. "I fear he may remain that way until the ball is over."

"Nonsense," said Magda. "Pietro will be calm, won't you, dear son? Won't you join me and your sister for a dance once the Morisca is finished? Will you not lead us into a dance so that your anger is forsworn?"

Pietro forced himself to calm down as he smiled as his mother. "Yes, Mother. If Father and Lorna agree, then I shall." Pietro could always calm himself and be of good cheer when in the presence of his mother. It was one of her many talents.

Magda smiled and soon enough Pietro was free of his bonds after the Morisca had ended, but he frowned to himself when no one was looking, for he'd lost sight of Wanda and knew not where she and Kurt had gone.

XXX

After they had danced many a dance, Kurt and Wanda had slipped away during the Marisca performance so that they might speak with each other in privacy and become better acquainted with one another.

For a moment, neither of them said a word as they caught their breaths from having run from the ballroom to a hall that was devoid of any life, save for them where they could just hear the music and celebrations taking place in the background.

"Speak, kind sir," said Wanda. "Tell me of your name and let me see thy face. One who dances and acts as such a gentleman as you do, must surely be sent from heaven and be of great beauty."

Kurt smiled and then looked sad. "I wish that were true, my lady fair, but it is not so. I cannot have come from heaven, for I am only witchbreed through my mother's line. My father is of demon blood, making me a half-breed, unworthy of heaven's light and your love."

Kurt was not ashamed of who and what he was and he believed he was what he was for a reason, as God had a plan and reason for all he did, but there were times when Kurt wished that he was normal blood so that he might better fit in among those he called friend. Sadly, when Kurt had once traveled the world, he'd been met with unkindness from those who saw only his demon side, hence why he longed for someone to see past his demonic appearance and love him for who he truly was.

Wanda shook her head. "That cannot be so, for blood alone does not determine if one is fit for heaven or perdition below. It tis your heart and actions that do so, and yours are surely worthy of that of heaven's as well as my love."

"You will not think so once you learn of my name. I am the son of your house's enemy. I am Kurt Wagner, son and heir to Lord Azazel and Lady Raven of the Wagner house," confessed Kurt, sadly. "And I am not a man of beauty, only a beast."

Wanda was silent and did not reply for a moment as she reached up and gently slid Kurt's mask off his face. She then gently cupped his face in her hands and brushed the pad of her thumbs against his blue cheeks. Kurt neither spoke nor moved as she did so, but his skin trembled under her delicate touch and his golden eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I see neither beast nor demon nor enemy, dear Kurt," said Wanda. "I see the face of my true love, a man of pure heart and soul, whom I will love for forever and day, come what may."

Kurt's heart was bursting with happiness at this as he then slid off Wanda's mask and hesitantly touched her cheek with his own hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," said Kurt.

Wanda smiled. While Count Simon Williams sought her hand and had never been unkind to her, she'd never known such joy or affection to him as she did with Kurt and nor had she ever experienced such kindness and tenderness with the count as she had with Kurt. When she beheld Kurt, she saw not a demon or an enemy, only an angel who had stolen her heart.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," said Wanda, as she slid her hand into Kurt's and managed to intertwine her five fingers with his three. "Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Kurt chuckled and smiled. Words could not express the joy he felt at having Wanda speak so kindly of his appearance and manner. He had not known such a thing from Amanda and nor had she caused his heart to beat so quickly in her presence.

"Have saints not lips and holy palmers, too?" he asked.

"Ay, pilgrim. Lips that they must use in prayer," teased Wanda.

"Then with thy consent, let lips do what hands do," said Kurt.

"You have my consent now and forevermore, for my heart is yours," said Wanda.

Kurt tenderly held Wanda's face in his hands and then kissed her with tenderness and great passion. Sparks did fly and love was felt, for it was true love's first kiss had between the two lovers that night.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," said Kurt, as they broke apart.

"Then have my lips from the sin they took," said Wanda, breathlessly.

"Sin from _my _lips? Oh, trespass, sweetly urged," said Kurt, teasingly. "I beg of thee, give me my sin again."

Wanda did not hesitate to kiss him yet again and they did not break apart until the need for air became too much for them to ignore and then they were startled by the arrival of Agatha and Lorna, who appeared to have witness the lovers' tender moment. Whatever fear Wanda and Kurt might've felt at being caught vanished quickly at the looks happiness on the faces of Wanda's nurse and younger sister.

"Madame, forgive us the intrusion, but your mother would like a word with you," said Agatha. "And your sister awaits for you to dance with her and your brother as you promised. It is a quarter to eleven and the ball will end soon."

"So soon? The hours have flown by far too quickly. Oh, if I could but stop time and make this night last forever," lamented Wanda. She didn't want the night to end as she wanted to remain with Kurt a little longer.

"Worry not, my love. We shall see each other again, I promise thee," said Kurt. He disliked having to leave Wanda, but he knew that he must. Marie and Stefan would be looking for him soon and he didn't wish to worry them.

Wanda smiled a little at this and then looked pleadingly at Agatha and Lorna. "Say nothing of this to Mama, Papa or Pietro, I beg of thee. My love affairs are my own and when it is time, I shall tell them of my true love. But until then, I beg of thee, say not a word." The feud might've been over at the king's command, but Wanda feared for any lingering hostilities between the two families. She would tell her family of her choice and perhaps if they were to wed, all anger would be buried and peace would be found.

How strange it was that two people, sworn to be enemies and despise one another instead fell in love and wished to be together, therefore uniting their families!

"Fear not, my sister. We will be silent, I pledge my word," said Lorna, soothingly as Agatha nodded in agreement. "Accept our blessing to your choice and our happiness to see you so joyful and content."

"Indeed. I am most happy to see that you have found true love at last. You could not have chosen a goodly youth than that of fair Kurt," said Agatha, approvingly.

Kurt seemed to blush under the praises he received as he retrieved his and Wanda's masks and they were returned to where they belonged.

"Fair ladies, you speak most kindly. I fear I am undeserving of it," said Kurt. He gave both a humble bow. "Tis been an honor to make your acquaintance and now I must depart to find my sister and dearest friend. Rest you merry this night and fair fortune to you both. And to you, my love—" he held Wanda's hand in his and placed upon it a tender kiss, "—I wish to you the sweetest dreams and I pray you think of me until we meet again."

"The same to you, my love," murmured Wanda.

Kurt smiled and made no reply as he then vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

XXX

When the ball ended, Wanda journeyed up to her room to change for bed, only to be taken aside into her brother's room by Pietro.

Pietro looked far from pleased. His face was cold and angry, and there was a hint of concern in his blue eyes.

"A somber face to wear after a ball, sister," said Pietro.

"If I am young, must I always be glad?" asked Wanda. She didn't deny that she felt an emptiness inside due to Kurt's absence, but her affairs were of her own business, not Pietro's. "Can I not be disappointed that the night of revelry has ended and wish it would last longer?"

"No. But are you sure it is just that of which you speak that bothers you so and not some vile demon that's cracked your peace of mind?" questioned Pietro, as he narrowed his eyes.

Wanda feigned ignorance. "Demon? Whatever are you talking of, brother?"

"You know perfectly well of what I speak of," growled Pietro. "That wretched half-breed demon you danced with this evening, the one whose name I shall not say nor allow it to be spoken in this house. He's not a gentleman but a vile nightcrawler."

Wanda knew whom Pietro spoke of. She felt a surge of anger at his words and fought to keep it contained and concealed.

"I saw no one of that description this evening," she said, calmly. "Perhaps your field of vision is blind, for all the men I danced with tonight were of goodly youth. But why I tell you this, I know not, for it's clear that you think I'm too naïve, weak and foolish to protect myself or make my own decisions."

She turned to leave, but Pietro grabbed her arm yet again. This time when their eyes met, Pietro's expression had softened and his eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Wanda, I beg of you, listen to me. I mean no disrespect or offense. You are my twin sister and I love thee. Your safety, honor and life is as dear to me as my own life. I act out of a desire to protect you because I love thee and would sooner die than see you come to harm."

Wanda's face softened as she touched her brother's face. "Pietro, I love thee greatly and I am grateful for your protection, but trust in me when I say to thee that I am fine and can take care of my own self. But should I have I need of thee, you will know for I'll gladly inform you. For I know none shall harm me if you are near."

Pietro smiled at this and the siblings shared a tight and loving embrace before departing for bed that night.


	3. Marriage and Tragedy

**Marriage and Tragedy **

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie, and young affection gapes to be his heir. That fair which love groaned for and would not die with tender Wanda matched is now not fair. Now Kurt is beloved and loves again, alike bewitched by the charm of looks and purity of heart, but to his foe supposed he must complain and she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks. _

_Being held a foe, he may not have access to breathe such vows as lovers use to swear and she as much in love, her means much less to meet her new beloved anywhere. But passion lends them power time means to meet, tempering extremities with extreme sweet. _

As one might've expected, Kurt could not cease thinking of Wanda after they were parted that night and he desired to see her again.

After seeing Marie and Stefan home, Kurt made up his mind to set forth out into the night see the woman he loved once more before finally resting, if he could sleep at all, for his happiness caused him to feel very much awake and vigorous.

_Can I remain at home while my heart is here? _he thought to himself, as he quietly slipped out of his house and journeyed to the home of his love. _Turn back, dull earth and see your center out. _

Before long, he came upon Wanda's house and spotted her walking past her window with a candle in her hand.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" he murmured. "It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pain with grief, that thou her maid, are fair more fair than she."

Wanda then emerged from her room dressed in a simple gown, but she looked very beautiful nevertheless. Kurt could not tear his eyes off her as he walked through the garden of her house unseen by his love.

"It tis my lady. Oh, it is my love," said Kurt, happily. "She speaks and yet she says nothing. What of that? I am too bold. Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven having some business do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. Oh, but the brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes set in heaven would give forth such light that birds would sing and think it were not night!"

Wanda did yet see Kurt, for she was too caught up in her daydreams of him. She smiled softly to herself and rested her hand against her cheek as she leaned upon the balcony rail.

"Ah, me," she said.

Kurt's heart leapt. "She speaks!" And with that, he hastened himself closer that he might hear her better. "Oh, speak again, bright angel!"

"Oh, Kurt. Kurt! Wherefore art thou, Kurt? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Lensherr," said Wanda, fondly.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he found himself frozen in place. He and Wanda were in love and he knew how much she cared for him, but to speak such words! She was willing to give up all she knew and had just for him? He'd never known such a thing before in his life.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. You'd be yourself you were not a Wagner. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So, Kurt would were here not Kurt Wagner called. Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title, Kurt, cast off thy name and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Kurt could contain himself no longer and thus he made his presence known. "I take thee at thy word. Call me thy love and I will be new baptized. Henceforth, I shall no longer be Kurt or Wagner."

Wanda was startled to have her peace interrupted, but then relaxed when she saw who it was that had spoken and she smiled.

"Oh, my love! What manner of man are you who would hide in the shadows and spy on me in the hours of the night?" teased Wanda.

"One who could not sleep this night until I had seen you once more," said Kurt. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, sweet angel, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I written, I would tear the word."

"Then call yourself not Wagner, but my Kurt and my true love," said Wanda, happily. "And I will call myself your Wanda and your true love, for that is what we truly are."

"Then I shall be that which you speak of, for I'd sooner die than see you displeased," said Kurt, as he began climbing up the vines to her balcony.

Wanda looked both happy and afraid at this. "My love, I fear you cannot linger. This place is death for thee if any of my kinsmen find you here."

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what can love do that dares love attempt? Therefore, thy kinsmen are no stop to me," said Kurt. "To see you look severe frightens me more than twenty of their swords or all their combined witchbreed powers."

"That may be, but I would not see you perish for all the world. Keep hidden, I beg of thee, lest they find you and force us to be parted," said Wanda.

"They'll not find me, for I have night's cloak and my dark blue skin and skill to hide me from their eyes," said Kurt, as he swung his legs over the balcony rail and stood before her. "And but thou love me, let them find me here. You forget I am one of the best swordsmen in the land and you forget of my gift which allows me to disappear in the blink of eye. If need be, I'll do just that and none but you shall ever find me again. But even if that were not so, let them find me for my life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued wanting of thy love. Look you but sweet and I am proof against their enmity."

Wanda smiled as she slid her hand into Kurt's. "My Kurt, you are either the single bravest man I've ever met or most mad."

"It tis both, for love makes one brave and mad," said Kurt. "Whatever dangers that are here, they mean little to me, for I would not have missed the world for the words you spoke."

Wanda's cheeks turned the color of a deep pink and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I blush to think of what you've heard tonight. So, I pray take me into your arms and hold me tight so that I might forget this feeling and be only content to be with you here."

Kurt did as asked. He took Wanda into his arms and held her tightly against him. For several long moments, neither of them spoke a word as they melted in each other's embrace and breathed in each other's scents in hopes of using the memories as a keepsake of their time together.

"My dear Wanda, my true love," said Kurt, as he broke the silence. "Please, tell me that thou loves me as much I love thee."

"I love thee more than my life itself," said Wanda, as she pulled away to look at him. "But Kurt, if thou think I am too quickly won, I confess if you had not heard me tonight and shown me such kindness and gentle love at the ball, I would have been as slow as ice. Kurt, trust me and I will prove more true than those who play the game with far more cunning wit."

Perhaps they were moving too quickly in their newfound love for one another, but things were moving rather fast and Wanda had wondered to herself that evening if she would've been so blissfully happy as she was now if she and Kurt had taken things slowly as one might expect from a proper courtship among a nobleman and noblewoman. But regardless, Wanda needed Kurt to know that just because they had fallen in love so quickly, didn't mean she wasn't serious about their blooming relationship.

Kurt shook his head before gently running his fingers through Wanda's silky chocolate brown locks.

"I say thee, nay. Love at first sight moves at its own pace and if this pace allows us to be together in love, then I say let it go this way. I count myself blessed by the heavens to have won your heart, my dearest love," said Kurt. "I thought such happiness would be forever denied to me. I trust thee more than anyone else and love thee more than I ever dared dream possible. What shall I swear by to make you believe mine word?"

"Do not swear at all," whispered Wanda, in delight. "I need no such vow to believe in thy faithfulness and love to me. Your words and actions tonight have proven I was right to give my heart to you, for there is none more deserving of it. My bounty is as boundless as the sea and my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

Kurt kissed Wanda in reply to this, for he knew no other way to express his joy and the love he felt for Wanda.

"And now my love, I bid you sweet good night. This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet," said Wanda, as they broke apart.

Rather reluctantly, Kurt began to part from Wanda, but he made no move to leave the balcony as he leaned against the rail, looking so blissfully happy.

"Oh, blessed, blessed night!" he murmured. "I am afraid, being in night all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial."

Wanda, who'd been walking away, paused and then turned back to face him with a look of pure love and fondness.

"What would you have me say to prove that this is no mere dream?" she asked. "Ask me of anything you desire and it shall be yours."

Kurt smiled and then took her hands into his as he knelt down on one knee. "Marry me and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. Accept all that I offer you—my life, my heart, my soul and all I possess, and I will devote my life to your happiness."

Tears of joy came to Wanda's eyes and she quickly nodded. "Yes. I say yes! A thousand times over, yes! I accept your proposal of marriage. But, please court me, I pray thee, for one moon as others have done the women in my family, then send me word by one that I'll procure to come to thee, where and what time thou wilt perform the rite of marriage and all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee, my true love, throughout the world."

"If that is your wish, I shall do as you command, for my will is thine," said Kurt.

Wanda smiled and tenderly kissed Kurt in response. But they both froze when they heard one of her kinsmen call her name from inside the house.

"Wanda?"

"Heavens above, it is my father!" whispered Wanda, panicked. "Anon, Papa! Sweet Kurt, be true. Stay but a little. I will come again." She quickly disappeared to appease her father and she returned just as quickly. "A thousand times goodnight, my love. But what time tomorrow should I call on you to see you again and where shall I meet thee?"

"At nine o'clock in the gardens of St. Gambit's," said Kurt. "There you will find me and then I shall show thee the world. Will that not please thee?"

Wanda nodded. "Until tomorrow, but tis twenty years till then, for I love thy company and long to be in it forever. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Sleep now and it shall be time for us to meet, for your dreams of happiness shall make the time go by ever so quickly," said Kurt. "Dream of our union one moon hence. When it is time, I will go to my ghostly friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell. Good night, my love and I will see you when morning comes."

Kurt then kissed her once last time before climbing down and disappearing into the night.

XXX

_And so it was that the forbidden lovers did meet in secret whenever time would permit. Be it night or day, rain or shine, it mattered not for nothing would stop fair Wanda and dear Kurt from continuing their forbidden love. With the use of Kurt's witchbreed power, he showed his true love the world as he had promised and they saw many a beautiful sight, but in their eyes, none could compare to the beauty of each other. And with each passing moment, their love did continue to strengthen and blossom._

_Save for Wanda's sister and tutor, none knew of the lover's blossoming passion as although it had been quiet between their families it was still yet too dangerous to make their happiness in each other's arms known due the hostilities that lingered there. Still, Kurt and Wanda hoped that when their wedding day came and their union performed in the sight of God and therefore final, all would be well and a new era of peace and harmony would be at hand._

At dawn's early light, Friar Charles Xavier, a known witchbreed telepath and faithful member of the church, did gather herbs and flowers from his garden for both study and for medicinal use. He was a good friend of both Lord Erik Lensherr and Lady Raven Wagner, and was also a teacher and confident to all who desired him to be as such. He was beloved and respected by all who knew him.

He taught philosophy and morals and the proper use of witchbreed powers and of the ways best to control them. He long desired peace and harmony between the Lensherrs and the Wagners as well as between the witchbreed and common man and dreamed of what a happy time that would be if it came during his lifetime.

"Good morning, Father," said Kurt.

Startled at having his peace and quiet disturbed, Charles looked up and then smiled when he saw to whom he spoke to.

"Ah, Kurt! Pleased to see you I am. It has been too long since you last visited," said Charles, happily as he embraced the boy. Charles was fond of all his students and friends, but Kurt he was especially so, he'd known the boy since early childhood.

"Apologies, Father. I have been rather busy this past moon," said Kurt, smiling. "And so consumed by my thoughts that I neglected thee. Though it was not intended, I do ask for forgiveness from thee."

"It is granted, worry not. But tell me, what has caused thee so much happiness? I have not seen such joy on thy face since before Amanda broke thy heart." A fearful look crossed Charles's face. "God pardon sin! Tell me this has not to do with her!"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "No, Father. I promise thee. Amanda is all but forgotten to me. Indeed, I have found true love in another's company and whatever affection I had for Amanda is insignificant compared to that of the love I have for the one whom I wish to make mine wife forevermore with thou to perform the ritual of marriage to unite us."

Charles looked very happy to hear this, for he had often prayed that God would send a lady that was great in beauty and heart to ease the pain of Kurt's broken heart and make him happy once more.

"Oh, blessed be this day!" he said, happily. "Tell me of her name and when thou would have me perform the rite for your union."

"Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set on the elder daughter of rich Lensherr. As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine, and all combined save what thou must combine by holy marriage," said Kurt, smiling. "When and where and how we met, we wooed and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass, but this I pray: that thou consent to marry us today. For what care we for the quarrels of the past or rivalries now buried in the tombs? We seek only wedded bliss together."

Charles was greatly shocked, for he had not expected this, but nevertheless, it pleased him very much so to hear of Kurt's betrothal to Wanda, for it held much promise of happiness and answers to his prayers.

"With great pleasure, I'll thy assistant be, for this alliance is an answer to my many prayers for thee and it may so happy prove to turn your households' rancor to pure love," said Charles. If the daughter of his dearest friend married the son of one his other closest friends, then perhaps all he had prayed for and dreamed of would occur at long last.

Kurt held Charles in a tight embrace. "Father, know not how happy thou has made me this day. Now, make haste with thine preparations while I retrieve my wife-to-be."

Charles nodded and then left to prepare for the wedding ceremony while Kurt vanished to prepare himself and retrieve his beloved.

XXX

At the Wagner house, the family took breakfast in the company of Stefan, who'd come to visit them as he so often did. Kurt, of course, was absent and that worried Marie, for she'd been concerned for her brother since the night of the Lensherr's ball.

When her parents had gone from the dining hall, Marie took the chance to speak in private with Stefan of Kurt and another matter that worried her.

"Where the devil can Kurt be?" asked Stefan. "Did he not come home tonight again?"

"Ay," replied Marie. "Yet again in as many times as he's done this past moon."

Stefan shook his head. "It's so unlike him! He's been acting so peculiar since the Lensherr's ball. You know of what I speak, I'm sure. He's out at all hours, he seems to dance when he walks, he often sings and laughs to himself, he sighs so dreamily and looks as if he's caught in a daydream, and sometimes when I ask him where he's going, he giggles like a little girl! It is as if his head's in the clouds!"

"I know," said Marie. "It's strange, indeed. I am glad that he's happy again, but this is more than just happiness and I desire an explanation. But my parents say we should just be thankful for his sadness being gone and not question it."

"No surprise there, I daresay," said Stefan. He frowned in thought. "Marie, do you think perhaps, Kurt's fallen in love?"

"It is possible and would explain his behavior," admitted Marie. "But would he not tell us so if that is the case?"

Stefan shrugged. "I cannot know. Now, enough talk of Kurt's odd behavior. What is that letter that troubles you so?"

"Ah," said Marie, as she fingered the letter she'd received. "It's not good. Pietro, Lord Erik's son, has sent a letter addressed to Kurt. Though loathe as I am to intrude upon my brother's privacy, I fear it was just this time. Pietro's issued a challenge."

"A challenge! On my life!" exclaimed Stefan. He looked grave. "That foolish Quicksilver is as good as dead, as is Kurt."

Marie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Kurt would never take a life. And why think he'd be killed when he's almost my father's equal in skills of swordsmanship and teleportation? Who and what is Pietro that you would have him superior to my brother's skill?"

"If Kurt does not meet the challenge, only trouble and misery and loss of honor will be found. And Pietro is more than a Prince of Cats, I'll tell you that," said Stefan, gravely. "He fights like a music player, all precision and keeps his time and distance all at perfect play. With one and two and three and in your chest and if not that, then he'll surely speed off with Kurt into oblivion. He's a gentleman and a duelist and few who've fought him have lived to tell the tale."

"But this is madness!" said Marie. "Pietro holds no love for Kurt, that I know, but this is far too much. It's madness."

"To you or I, maybe, but not to Pietro," said Stefan.

Before Marie could reply, Kurt teleported into the room, causing them to nearly jump out of their skins in fright.

"Apologies for startling you," said Kurt, bowing before partaking of a glass of wine. "I meant it not. Do forgive me."

"Think nothing of it. But tell us, where've you been? You disappeared yet again," said Stefan. "Where did you get off to?"

"Pardon, Stefan, I was much taken up," said Kurt. "I wish to keep it secret just a moment or so longer."

Stefan could not help but chuckle and smile as he rose up from his seat and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders good-naturedly. "As you wish. I'll not deny you that when thou are Kurt again and sociable once more. Is this not better than groaning for a lost love?"

Kurt chuckled. "Indeed. Now, Stefan, would you be so kind as to grant me some time alone with my sister? I have something to speak to her in the strictest confidence. When I feel this secret can be made public, you shall be the first to know. But for now, it's a matter for siblings' ears alone."

Stefan couldn't deny Kurt's request, so he nodded. "Very well. Rest you merry this day, Kurt," he said, as he departed.

Once he was gone, Kurt immediately sat beside his sister and looked as if he might burst with excitement and happiness.

"Oh, sister! How I shall begin to tell you of my secret, I know not. I scarcely know where to begin or find the words," confessed Kurt.

"Then start at the beginning and be straightforward with no dillydallying," said Marie. "What's caused you such happiness?"

"I have found my true love," said Kurt. "She is mine and I am hers. It was love at first sight for us both and we've courted this past moon to further strengthen our love."

"That much I found unaided. I am happy for you, but please, tell me her name," said Marie, somewhat testily. "You cannot deny me this. It goes against your duty as my brother. Am I not your confidant as you are mine? And after all, I must see if this fair maiden's worthy of my brother's heart."

Kurt chuckled. "I can assure you, she's more than worthy and I will tell you of her name but only if you swear you'll tell no one without my consent."

"I swear upon my life. Now, I beseech thee. Tell me who has claimed your heart and restored that smile to your face," said Marie.

"Her name is Wanda," said Kurt.

Marie stared at her brother in shock. Her eyebrows seemed to vanish into her hair and her jaw would've hit the floor had it not been attached. "Wanda? As in _Wanda Lensherr, _Lord Lensherr's daughter?"

Kurt nodded. "The same. I take it you are not pleased?"

"Pleased? Kurt, I am speechless and know not what to say nor feel!" said Marie. She had not expected this in a thousand years. "I am happy for you, but I cannot deny that I fear for you. To love _Wanda Lensherr _of all women when the relationship between our families is in such a delicate state is a terrible risk! Especially now that Wanda's brother, Pietro, has issued you a challenge of a duel this very day!"

Kurt placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Your fears are understandable, sister, but you needn't worry. Once Wanda and I are wed, surely there will be peace between our families. How can Pietro come to harm his own kinsmen by marriage, then?"

"You're to be _wed?_" said Marie, in a hushed tone. "When?"

"Soon today," replied Kurt. "And it would fill my heart with joy if you would be there to witness my union. Please, Marie, dear sister, will you come?"

Marie hesitated, but the look on Kurt's face tore at her heartstrings. She was worried of the consequences of this union, but at the same time, she couldn't deny the joy that had been restored to her brother because of it nor could she deny that perhaps the wedding would bury the feud and old rivalries once and for all.

Marie held her brother's hand in hers and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "I will come and be among the first to offer my wishes of good fortune and years of happiness to you and your wife. I will come, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and kissed his sister's forehead. "I thank thee. Now, make haste! After I have spoken with my love's sister and nurse, we shall go to Friar Xavier's church." He then looked out the window and having spotted Agatha and Lorna down below, quickly teleported down below.

XXX

Kurt teleported down into the street, appearing before Agatha and Lorna.

"Good morrow, fair ladies," said Kurt, as he bowed to them both. "Come with me, I pray, where we may talk more privately." He led them into an empty alley that was usually devoid of any life and use. "What news do you bring of my beloved?"

"Milady did bid us inquire you out. But before I tell you anything, let us make ourselves known to you that if you dare do double with her or perform any such act that will break her heart, I shall hex you until you are no more," swore Agatha.

"And what Agatha's magic cannot accomplish, I shall do far worse," vowed Lorna.

Both women were very protective of Wanda and desired that no harm should befall her. While they both adored Kurt, neither of them would find it difficult to do worse to him whatever ill thing he might do to Wanda.

Kurt held up his hands in surrender. "I do protest! But if I happen to cause my beloved any grief, then I'll gladly accept any punishment you both see fit, for I would surely deserve it."

This satisfied Agatha and Lorna quite well.

"Good. We're pleased to hear it," said Agatha. "Now, what plans have you for her this day?"

Kurt smiled. "Ones that will make you both weep with joy, I promise you. Listen well. Wanda must acquire her mother's permission to see Friar Xavier for confession of her sins and be accompanied by you both, in but an hour's time. There she will find a husband waiting for her to become his wife and thus she shall be absolved and married."

Lorna looked overjoyed as did Agatha and both women's eyes did fill with tears of the utmost joy as Kurt had promised.

"My sweet girl, a bride?" cried Agatha. "Oh, heaven blessed this day!"

"With your blessing and consent, of course," added Kurt, quickly.

Lorna embraced Kurt. "I speak for us both when I say you have it and more. My sister could not have chosen a better man to wed than thee and I cannot wait to be able to call thee my brother, for you will be a most happy new addition to my family."

"Your words make me happy indeed, my lady. Now, farewell and commend me to dearest Wanda," said Kurt.

"We shall, but there is one thing more," said Agatha, solemnly. "Count Simon Williams, your best friend's kinsmen and a kinsmen of the king, is on Genosha and he also seeks to love and make Wanda his bride. She has not accepted him and I doubt she shall, for he is but another brother in her eyes, but you must be warned lest her parents seek to force an arranged marriage upon her."

Kurt felt concerned at this, but pushed it aside. "I thank thee for the warning, but once Wanda is married to me as my wife, he can have no claim on her for what is done before God cannot be undone. Now, please make haste and prepare my wife for her wedding day."

XXX

At the Lensherr house, Wanda was in such a state as never had beheld her before.

She had yet to leave her room, but she was restless and anxious for news from Agatha and Lorna, as she'd sent them to Kurt to find out if he intended to go through with their wedding on this day as they had planned. She did not doubt Kurt's love, but anxiety plagued at her to no end and she wished to end her torment by receiving news that their union was to take place.

_The clock struck nine when I did send Agatha and Lorna to my beloved Kurt's_, she thought to herself._ In half an hour they promised to return. Perchance, they cannot meet him? That's not so! Oh, they're lame! Love's heralds should be thoughts, which ten times faster than mine own brother! Of this day's journey, and from eight until ten, is two long hours and yet they have not come!_

Why were they taking so long? Had something terrible happened that caused them to be delayed in returning to her as promised? Had they'd been unable to speak to Kurt? What if Friar Xavier was not going to marry them that day after all? Wanda could not say, for she had no answers and knew nothing.

"Who is it?" she asked, when she heard a knock on the door.

"It tis your sister and I, my lady," said Agatha.

Quickly, Wanda opened the door and entreated them in before closing the door behind her. "Oh, darling Agatha, sweet Lorna, you worried me so with your delay in returning upon your promised hour! What news do you bring? Tell me you found him!"

"The delay was not intended, we promise," said Lorna. "We found your beloved Kurt, sister. And we have great news to tell you."

"Then speak of it, I beg of you, and do not make me wait any longer, for it tis agony to do so!" begged Wanda. She was normally very patient, but not so today. "What does my love say?"

Agatha smiled fondly. "Your love says like an honest gentleman and a courteous one, a very kind and handsome man as well as a virtuous soul, asks that you make confession in Friar Xavier's cell today with your sister and I in accompaniment."

"I can make confession. But is it just for that or for that which I have only dared to dream of?" asked Wanda, hopefully.

Both Agatha and Lorna happily nodded.

"It tis. Come to Friar Xavier's cell and there you will find a husband to make you a wife!" cried Lorna, in delight. "You will be the first of us wed as I have always known you would be."

All three women then shared a tight embrace of love and many a tear of joy was shed and shared between them.

"Now, we must make haste and prepare you for your wedding. You will be one of the loveliest of brides this island has ever seen!" said Agatha, as she pulled away to plant a kiss on Wanda's forehead.

Wanda smiled and did as she was told.

XXX

Half an hour later, Wanda snuck away to Friar Xavier's cell, looking like an angel sent down from heaven in her gown of white silk embroidered with silver. Upon her arrival, she found Friar Xavier speaking to Kurt and his sister, both of whom were dressed finely and all of whom smiled brightly when they saw the new bride-to-be.

"Here comes the lady and from heaven she has arrived," said Charles, smiling.

Wanda returned his smile. "Very kind and gracious you are, my dear friend. I thank thee for what you are to do this day. What would my family do without thee?"

Charles's smile widened. "Your happiness is thanks enough."

Kurt helped slip Wanda's cloak off before placing his hand upon her cheek. "Oh, Wanda, if your heart like mine is full, and you have greater skill than I to speak, then tell the joy that waits us both this night and for the rest of our lives."

Wanda gently kissed the palm of his hand. "I cannot speak of what is limitless. They are but beggars who can count their worth."

"Come, come now," said Marie, coming in between them. She was smiling, but her tone was serious. "We do not have all day. There'll be time enough for talk of love after your union has been done in sight of God."

"Your sister speaks true. Come now, both of you with me. We shall make short work of binding oaths and holy church shall join two into one," said Charles.

So, without further ado, they followed Friar Xavier to his cell and there it was that vows of marriage and faithfulness and wedding rings of gold were exchanged and tears of joy were shed. Thus Wanda Lensherr and Kurt Wagner were bound as one, as husband wife and would remain forevermore.

True love and happiness was found at last.

XXX

Peace and happiness did not extend to all in Genosha.

While his sister was marrying her true love and filling her heart with joy, Pietro was preparing to fight Kurt and possibly end the blue-skinned man as Pietro's heart was being filled with deep hatred and anger. The month of peace at the king's command had done nothing to quell his temper.

Pietro believed the worst of Kurt and sought to either protect or avenge his sister's honor by any means necessary. Kurt's lack of a reply to his challenge only furthered his anger and thus he stormed the streets with a dozen extended kinsmen, all armed with swords and witchbreed power to do what Pietro believed had to be done.

As he stormed through the city as the hour struck late afternoon, he came upon young Marie and Stefan, who happened to be walking with Marie's own kinsmen and it was most unfortunate that they'd taken the same path as Pietro and his, for now they were on opposite sides of a great battlefield.

"Oh, heaven, please, no," whispered Marie. "Not now. Not today."

But her prayer went unanswered.

"Good morrow, yung Rogue and gentleman!" called Pietro. "I crave a word with one of thee!"

Stefan scoffed. Though he was not of Wagner blood, he took their side and fought on their behalf as though they were his blood-kin as he was Kurt's closest friend.

"A single word with one of us?" he said. "Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow!"

Pietro looked at him coldly. "You'll find me good at that, Stefan, if given the chance."

"Can you not take the chance or must it be given?" sneered Stefan.

Pietro ignored this. "I've sent a letter writ to the demonbreed, Kurt, whom you consort with and have not yet received a reply."

Stefan scoffed yet again as he and Pietro began encircling one another like wolves. "Consort? You think us minstrels? For if you do, expect the sharpest notes and here's my baton that'll make you dance!" he said, as he drew his sword.

Quickly, Marie came in between the two men and tried to be a peacemaker. The last thing she wanted was a duel between her friend and brother-in-law.

"Both of you, cease this at once! You know the king's will in regards to this fighting! We've had a moon of peace between our families. Why disturb that now? And even if that were not so, think! We're in the public eye of men! Either withdraw unto some private place and reason coldly of your grievances or better yet depart and forget this madness!"

But her efforts were in vain, for she was pushed aside and her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Marie, my friend you may be, but I swear you are like one of those fellows that, when he enters the confines of a tavern, claps me his sword upon the table and says '_God send me no need of thee!_' and, by the operation of the second cup, draws it on the drawer when indeed there is no need!" growled Stefan, angrily.

Marie's eyes flashed with anger as she removed her glove. "Favoring peace instead of battle does not make me a coward!" she hissed.

"Enough of this!" snarled Pietro. "My quarrel is not with either of you! Talk ye of peace? So shall peace be, for I have found my man!"

Kurt had just teleported into the street. He was armed with a sword but made no move to remove it from its sheath.

Not many hours after their wedding, Wanda received word from Agatha, who'd been told by Erik that Pietro had left the house in a terrible rage. Wanda was needed at home so she had departed, as did Kurt. Wanda went home and Kurt went off in hopes of quelling Pietro's anger and making peace.

The crowd divided like the Red Sea as Kurt and Pietro approached one another.

"Demonbreed!" said Pietro. "The hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this: thou art a villain and a demon, that I wish to send back to perdition!"

Everyone waited with baited breath to see what Kurt would do, but he neither drew his sword nor teleported away nor did he return the insult.

"Pietro, the reason I have to love thee doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting," said Kurt. "Of demon blood, I am. I do not deny. But worthy of perdition and a villain, I am not. I've done neither thee nor any of thy kinsmen any harm, and nor do I wish to. Therefore, farewell, for I see thou does not know me and judges solely by mine appearance and not mine heart which is true and honest."

Pietro did not take kindly to this and spoke both loudly and angrily when Kurt turned to depart with Stefan and Marie.

"Demon! This will not temper the injuries, you have done to me! Therefore, turn and fight!"

Kurt tensed and decided to try and once more make peace. "I do protest, I never injured thee! But love thee better than thou canst devise!" Pietro was Wanda's beloved brother and now Pietro was Kurt's brother by marriage. How could Kurt harm him? "Till thou shall know the reason of my love. And so, good Lensherr, which name I love as dearly as my own, be satisfied. I shall not fight with thee."

Stefan, who was usually calm around Kurt and never found fault with him, was angered by this and acted foolishly because of it.

"Oh, calm dishonorable, vile submission!" he said. He then drew his sword. "Pietro, Quicksilver, ratcatcher, will you walk?"

Pietro didn't look at all bothered by this, for he was sure of victory as his swordsman skills were far superior to that of Stefan's.

"Would you ask of me?" asked Pietro.

"Good King of Cats, but one of your nine lives. You have it to spare with eight to use thereafter," said Stefan.

"Then, have at thee!" cried Pietro.

And with that, a terrible fight did occur. Swords were drawn and clashed and witchbreed powers did emerge and clash upon each other. Much destruction and misery was wrought despite Kurt and Marie's efforts to try and stop it both by means of words and their own powers.

It was not long before death came for one of them. While Kurt was distracted, Pietro moved to kill him, only to have the blow blocked by Stefan, who could not bear to see his friend perish, no matter what anger he felt.

Suddenly, all the fighting ceased and Kurt looked devastated as he cradled his dying friend in his arms.

"Stefan, please, do not depart from me now!" begged Kurt. "The wound is not that terrible. I shall take thee to my father's house and have a surgeon heal thee."

"Nay," said Stefan, as he gripped Kurt's arm. "None can save me now and this fate is one I will gladly bear, for it tis better I die than you." He looked sadly at Kurt. "Forgive me, my brother. I thought all for the best, but I was wrong. I see now that this feud only brings pain and now my heart aches with grief at having caused you to weep!"

"No," said Kurt, as his voice became choked with tears. "Forgive thee, I will not, for it is not needed. Thou only sought to protect me as any true and kinsmen would do. I cry because I love thee, brother, and I would do the same for anyone else that I love. Now, please, rest and worry no more for thou art in the arms of thy brother and shall remain so until thou art among the angels as you deserve. Be at peace, for you deserve it."

Stefan smiled a little at this. "And you and thine family will always be mine and I shall wait for thee in heaven," he whispered, before he breathed his last and slept forevermore.

Kurt wept into his friend's shoulder and only looked up when Marie placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were red from tears and her cheeks stained with tears from grief at having lost their dearest friend.

"I grieve with thee, brother. Stefan was a gallant soul who shall not be forgotten," said Marie. "Let us now leave to take him to his final resting place before anymore misery is caused."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Part of him was angry and wanted vengeance, but he knew it would do little good as it would neither bring Stefan back nor take away his grief. He prepared to take away his friend for burial, only to be interrupted by Pietro, who let out a great cry and wounded Kurt before attaching himself onto Kurt's back.

"Thou wretched demon did consort with him here and shalt with him hence!" declared Pietro, as he tightened his grip.

With a cry of pain, Kurt teleported away and struggled to get Pietro off him. He fought and fought, and even teleported many times in hopes of getting Pietro off, but to no avail as Pietro firmly remained where he was. Soon, Kurt teleported to a steep staircase and when Kurt blindly took a misstep backwards, he fell and it caused Pietro to fall as well. But while Kurt's landing was softened by Pietro and he emerged with but scratches and bruises, the same could not be said for Pietro.

A sickening crack met everyone's ears and when Kurt stood, he was most horrified to see that Pietro's neck had been broken in the fall.

"He's dead!" cried Kurt, when he checked Pietro's body for any signs of life. "He's dead!"

Pietro, Wanda's beloved brother and the only son of the Lensherr family, was dead and it was all Kurt's fault.

XXX

It did not take long for the king to become aware of the situation and once he did, he had his guards bring to his court all parties responsible or involved for judgment.

And so, the bodies of Stefan and Pietro were taken before the king and were accompanied by nearly all members of the deceased men's kinsmen. Anger and grief was held by those in attendance. Pietro and Stefan would be dearly missed and mourned for many a moon and it was so tragic that their lives should've been taken in such a terrible way.

Magda wept into her husband's shoulder as he held her as she grieved for their lost son and Erik kept casting angry glares at Kurt, who stood solemnly beside his sister. Kurt had decided to face judgment for his crimes rather than flee and soon it would be seen what fate would befall the young man for his actions.

Fury sat upon his throne and looked upon his subjects and then pointed to Marie. "You, Marie Wagner, tell me, for I know you'll not lie, what happened here this day."

Marie swallowed painfully and took a deep breath before speaking. "My king, my brother was issued a challenge by Pietro here, but responded to it not for he sought only peace. This did anger Pietro and he forced my brother's hand in the streets today. Kurt spoke to him fair and tried to make peace, but to no avail. Pietro was deaf to peace and a fight did occur when Stefan acted on Kurt's behalf despite Kurt's protests to do otherwise. Despite our efforts, we could not stop what happened and Stefan was slain trying to protect Kurt from Pietro's blade as Pietro sought to strike at him from behind."

"Lies! I tell you, she lies! My son would ne'er act so dishonorably!" protested Magda. "She is a kinswoman to the Wagner. Affection makes her false. She speaks not true. Some twenty of them fought in this black strife and all but twenty could kill one life. I beg for justice, which thou, my king, must give for my son's death at Kurt's hands!"

"Silence, woman!" cried Fury, sternly. "Speak, Marie. Continue with thy tale."

"Stefan perished in my brother's arms and we sought to take him home for burial, but Pietro attacked yet again. He injured my brother and latched onto him like a parasite. Kurt tried all he could to stop it, but it was in vain. At last, Kurt teleported once more and accidentally slipped backwards and fell. The fall broke Pietro's neck and here he lies dead from an accident," said Marie, sadly. "His death was not caused by vengeance or anger, but a tragic accident. So, I beg of thee, my king, show mercy onto my brother."

"He deserves none for the killing of my son!" hissed Erik, furiously.

Fury ignored Erik and turned his attention to Kurt, who had yet to speak.

"Kurt, for many years, you were brother in all but blood to Stefan, who was my kinsmen and you've never taken place in the brawls of your kinsmen until now. Therefore, I pray thee, tell me of thy side of this tragic tale," commanded Fury.

With a heavy heart, Kurt recanted his side of the tale and when he'd finished, tears stained his dark blue cheeks.

"Whatever punishment you see fit to bestow upon me, Your Majesty, I shall accept it. Accident or no, Pietro's death is on my hands," said Kurt, as he bowed.

For several long moments, there was tense silence until the king finally broke it. "Arise, Kurt! I have made my decision and there shall be no punishment for you this day. You will not be exiled and nor shall you face the executioner's axe."

Kurt did rise and he looked upon the king in astonishment but said not a word as angry protests did arise at the king's decision.

"SILENCE!" roared Fury. He then gazed upon his subjects sternly as they all fell silent. "Think my judgment wrong or my senses clouded? Think again! Young Master Wagner did no harm intentionally and what he did was an accident, nothing more! If you'd dare to look, you would see he's punishing himself for his actions with guilt and grief. What further suffering could there be than this? None! Therefore, I decree that there will be no punishment from me or those who serve me. My word is final. So, leave my court to bury your dead as well as this feud! So sayeth your king!"

Having little other choice, the crowd did so, but it was not the end of the woe that was sure to follow in the coming days.


	4. Desperate Plans

**Desperate Plans**

In her bedroom, Wanda wept much, for she had just received word from Agatha, who'd been told by her parents of Pietro's death.

She held her sister in her arms as they both cried while Agatha brought them handkerchiefs to dry their tears with and prepared cups of tea to help calm their troubled hearts. The three ladies were trying to find comfort in one another and cease crying and unfortunately they were failing miserably at it.

"I cannot believe this is happening. How can Pietro have died in a fight with Kurt?" sobbed Wanda. "How can this have happened? How can it be true?"

"I weep to say it, but it is true," said Lorna, sadly, as she pulled away from her sister. "I weep to sat it, but it did! Forgive me for speaking so ill of Kurt, but I gained one brother and now I have lost another at his hands! Cursed be him and forgive me for speaking so!"

"You speak from your grieving heart. You mean it not," soothed Agatha, as she served them their calming teas. "Therefore, worry not. I believe Kurt shares thy feelings for he was much grieved and consumed by guilt when he met the king."

"And what is Kurt's fate to be? Exile or death?" asked Wanda, fearfully. Either fate would be terrible, but if Kurt went into exile then she could join him. They'd be free to be together that way, but if death was Kurt's punishment then the world would hold little joy for Wanda. What crueler fate could there be than to be parted from one's true love?

"Neither. The king showed him mercy," said Agatha, causing both girls to sigh in relief. "But the king's judgment does not sit well with thy parents or kinsmen. Were it up to them, Kurt would face the law's full punishment for his actions."

"Then blessed be that they are not in charge of his fate and if they were, I curse their very souls!" declared Wanda, with vehemence as she put down her tea. "Cursed be me for speaking ill of my parents, but it tis better to speak ill of them than to speak ill of my husband! Kurt caused my brother's death, I do not deny, but he's grieving as well for Pietro's hand in the death of his closest friend! My heart is being torn in two! I grieve for Pietro as well as Kurt's loss and yet I feel glad that Kurt was not slain rather than Stefan! And I hate myself for my wretched heart causing me so much pain!"

Wanda lied down upon her pillow and wept into it as Lorna soothingly rubbed her back and stroked her hair. How can it have been that just hours before she was a new happy bride, married to her true love only to be mourning over the loss of her dear brother at her husband's hands? Her heart was broken and ached in ways she never thought possible.

"Sister, your burdens are many, but they will be lightened with the help of myself and dear Agatha and time," soothed Lorna. "All will be well soon, I know it to be."

"How can all be well?" demanded Wanda. "You heard it said that our parents would sooner see Kurt die than have him live! You know as well as I of Papa's temper and anger! He will kill my beloved and have us separated forever if he can! How can anything be all right again?"

"Trust in the Lord, my dear. He will see this through," assured Agatha. "Be strong and have faith. There is little else we can do."

Wanda inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself as she sat up and cradled her knees to her chest. She willed it to be the time when Kurt promised to see her so that he might be there with her to talk and have their wedding night.

_Come, gentle night. Come, loving black-browed night. Give me my Kurt and when he shall die, take him and cut him into little stars. He will make the face of Heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun_, she silently prayed. Aloud she said, "Where is my Kurt? I must see him and assure him that I neither hate him nor hold him to blame for Pietro's death! Was he injured badly in the fight?"

"He—" the sound of a tapping against the window cut off Agatha.

Outside the window and nearly concealed by the darkness of night that had fallen, was Kurt. He was clutching a vine and waiting to be allowed in. He did not teleport, having no wish to alert the entire household to his presence.

"Oh, my beloved Kurt! Let him in and leave us alone, I pray thee!" begged Wanda, as she began to remove herself from the bed.

Agatha did as commanded. She opened the window, permitting Kurt entrance into the room and then she and Lorna quickly left it to give the young husband and wife some privacy.

The moment they were alone, Wanda ran into her husband's arms and they held one another tightly, as if they were in fear that if they let go, they'd lose one another forever. They were bot

"Wanda. My beautiful Wanda," whispered Kurt. "What have I done but murdered my tomorrow? I will not ask for forgiveness as I deserve it not. Though I meant it not, thy brother's death is my fault. Thou should hate me as I hate mine own self!"

"No!" said Wanda, with vehemence as she pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes as she held his face in her hands. "I can no more hate thee than I can forget thee. Grieved as I am for my brother's death, I know it was not thy fault and therefore I neither blame thee nor hate thee but love thee. Thy guilt and grief is punishment enough and I'll not add to it. I know thy loved my brother for him being my kinsmen by blood and I know thy would have not have had this tragedy occur if it were your will."

Kurt rested his forehead against Wanda's as he held her hands in his. "Grateful I am to know that thou does not hate me, but deserve thee, I do not."

"That is for me to decide and I say that thou art deserving of me and my heart," said Wanda. Her eyes then fell upon Kurt's wounds from the fight. His skin was heavily bruised and he bore sword marks that were bleeding and not yet treated. "You are wounded! Let me heal you, I beg of thee. Why has thou not treated thy wounds?"

"They are my penance for my sins," said Kurt, sadly. But nevertheless, he made no move to protest or cease Wanda's treatments of his injuries. He sat upon her bed at her request and she dressed his wounds with medicine and sweet tenderness and love. "My Wanda, it grieves me to tell you of this, but I am to leave Genosha."

Wanda stared at Kurt in distraught shock. "What? Leave? What is the meaning of this? Has the king retracted his decree that you be left in peace?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. It is my decision after much thought, prayers with God and discussion with Friar Xavier. The king may wish to leave me in peace and many find me not at fault for Pietro's death, but my conscience and thy parents and kinsmen speak otherwise. Before I came to see thee, thy father did nearly kill me in his anger. He would've slain me if I had not vanished before the fatal blow could be struck! I fear his anger would be greater if he knew that thou art my beloved wife. I must leave."

"Then if ye must leave, take me with thee and we'll find a place where we can be happy and not torn apart," said Wanda, pleadingly. "I will give up all that I know and love for thee. Just say the word and I shall depart when thou wishes it."

Kurt shook his head once more as tears came to his eyes. "You cannot."

"You would abandon me, thy newly wedded wife?" cried Wanda, in despair. "How can you do such a thing?"

"Thinkst this easy for me?" cried Kurt. His tone was now mixed with anger as well as sorrow as he spoke. "My heart feels it has been ripped from my chest and impaled upon a sword at my choice, but there is none other that I can make but this! Heaven is here, where Wanda lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Kurt may not. More validity, more honorable state, more courtship lives in carrion flies than Kurt!

"They may seize on the white wonder of dear Wanda's hand and steal immortal blessing from her lips, who even in pure and vestal modesty, still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin. But Kurt may not for he is exiled in all but king's decree! If you were to leave with me now when thy kinsmen need thee most and at the same time when I depart, thy father will know and he will hunt us down like animals and see us parted forever."

Tears slid down Wanda's cheeks at this. "Forgive me, my beloved, for I was thinking not. Thou art a good man who does not make such a choice lightly. But what is to be done? How're we to be together when Fate tears us apart? My parents will soon see me wed to Count Simon and I cannot lie and marry him! Thou art my true love and I will sooner die than marry another!"

Tears slid down Kurt's cheeks as he held Wanda in his arms. "When tomorrow comes, I will leave to find a place to make a life for us both. Doeth thy best to keep from marrying the count and when thou hast found a way to be with me without causing further strife between our families, send word and I will come for thee and we'll be free. But if such a thing cannot occur, then forget me completely and marry the count, for he is a kind and trustworthy man who'll make thee a comfortable and happy wife."

Wanda reluctantly nodded and then shook her head. "I will never forget thee and I _will _find a way for us to be together with or without mine parents' consent. I love thee too much. So, now, if thou is to leave in the morning, then let us be together this night as husband and wife. I will be yours and you will be mine."

"It will be as thou wishes, for I love thee too much to deny thee this last request," said Kurt, as he kissed her.

XXX

So, they spent their wedding night together, entwined in love's sweet duet and when dawn began to make its presence known, Kurt lay asleep in Wanda's bed. His arms were curled around her, holding her tight against him as she rested her head upon his chest and listened to the beautiful lullaby of her husband's heartbeat.

When morning's rays peaked into the room through the curtains and the morning birds began to sing their daily songs, Kurt and Wanda began to stir and awaken.

Wanda's eyes opened and she gazed upon Kurt as he stroked her hair and looked at her with pure love in his eyes.

"Good morrow," said Kurt, softly.

"Good morrow," said Wanda. Sadness flickered across her face and she looked pleadingly at her husband. "I know what thou said last night, but must thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale and not the lark. Thou need not be gone so soon. Stay with me, please."

Kurt could not help but smile and chuckle at this as he held her closer to him. "If that is thy will, then so shall it be. I am content to remain here in your arms, so let thy father find me here and I will die a happy man. I have more heart to stay than will to go. Come, welcome death, for Wanda wills it so. My life was empty before thou came into it and I can die happy having loved thee and been loved by thee and become thy husband. Thou art more than the love of my life, thou art my life."

"And thou art mine and my feelings are the same," said Wanda, as she tenderly kissed him and fought back her tears. "Though it breaks my heart to do this, I must see thee departed. You are sure to be found and killed if thou art found here. So, let me see you off."

Kurt nodded and then kissed her once more before they hurried to dress. Once they had done so, they snuck out of the house and ran far enough that Kurt might teleport away without being discovered. Once they were far enough, they held one another tightly in their arms and began to say their farewells.

"Farewell, my love. One more kiss and I'll depart," said Kurt, as his voice was choked with sadness. "And smile for me, for I will not let this moment spoiled with tears."

Wanda smiled at him but did not kiss just yet. Instead she slid a chain over his head and rested it on his neck. "On this chain is thy wedding ring and I bear one that is alike. With these, we shall keep each other close and in our hearts even when we are apart."

Kurt smiled and clutched his ring tightly in his hand. "I'll teach my sister Marie to deliver us news of each other each day."

"No, more than that!" said Wanda. "Each hour and each day, for each minute is a day for pining lovers."

"And amen to that!" agreed Kurt.

They then kissed each other with an intense passion and did not break apart until the need for air became too much for them to ignore.

"I pray you now be safe, my love, in thy travels and come back to me as soon as thou art able," begged Wanda. "Forget me not and remember that I love thee always and forever."

"I promise as long as thou promises to do the same," said Kurt. "And if God is willing, we shall be reunited and see each other again. Promise me, please."

"I promise," said Wanda. She kissed him again. "I love thee, Kurt."

"And I love thee, Wanda," murmured Kurt.

He kissed her one last time and then pulled apart from her before he teleported away in a puff of dark blue smoke.

Wanda lingered there for several moments, dreaming of her beloved and smelling the scent of his smoke, as she wept for her losses.

XXX

_A fortnight passed following Stefan and Pietro's deaths and Kurt's departure from Genosha. _

_The losses of both men were mourned by their families and especially that of Wanda, who missed her brother and husband more than words could say. No civil brawls took place between the Wagners and the Lensherrs, for despite their anger towards each other, they came upon a delicate truce to respect each other's losses. Kurt lived, that is true, but his absence from Genosha was felt by his loved ones as though he had ascended to God with Stefan and Pietro._

_Every day, news came in secret to Wanda from Marie of Kurt's work to build them a life so they might be happy together and every day, Count Simon Williams paid call to the Lensherr house in hopes of being granted permission to wed Wanda and also win her heart and hand. Wanda was courteous to him, but made no attempt to reciprocate his affections or grant him her hand in marriage. Rather, she worked in secret to find a way to be with her beloved forever._

_But alas! Wanda's efforts could only delay the inevitable! _

One Monday morning, at the behest of her mother, Wanda entered her father's study to find him and her mother conversing.

"What is it that has called you both to speak with me? Nothing dreadful, I hope," said Wanda, concerned. Though even as she spoke, she was able to hazard a guess as to what they wished to speak with her about.

"Not at all, my darling. Not at all," assured Madga, as she had Wanda stand between her and Erik. "It is good news. News, we hope will make you happy as well."

"Then tell me, please, and do not leave me in agony waiting," said Wanda.

Erik smiled. "Count Simon visited while thou was out this morning and asked for our permission to make you his bride on Thursday next. We have agreed, for he loves thee and we believe thou feels the same. Will thou agree to his proposal and consent to his bride?"

For a moment, Wanda was speechless and could not reply. After some time, she managed to speak at last.

"Papa, I will not deny that I care for him." _But only as a brother or friend_, went unspoken. "And I am honored by his proposal, but I cannot consent to marry him quite yet nor yet marry so soon. My heart is still heavy with grief over Pietro's death. It's been but a fortnight since he departed from us! He promised he would be there on my wedding day. How can I marry without him there?" lamented Wanda.

It was mostly true. Pietro had promised to be there on his sister's wedding day, but the circumstances of Wanda's choice had caused him to break his promise, albeit unknowingly. And how could she marry Simon when her heart was Kurt's as well as her hand? She longed to tell her parents of this, but knew she dared not, for fear of her father's anger.

Erik sighed and placed his hands on Wanda's shoulders. "I know how thou feels. I wish that I could undo Pietro's tragic fate and have him be there for thy wedding day. But Pietro would wish for thou to be happy even though he is not here. However," he added, when she opened her mouth to protest, "I have an idea which I believe will suit thee. Go to my friend, Friar Charles Xavier with thy sister and Agatha and ask him to use his gift to lessen your pain. Will that not make thou more amiable and agree to the count's proposal?"

Wanda hesitated but then nodded after a moment. "Yes, Papa. It will. I will go as soon as I can. When I have returned, I will inform the count that I will marry him on Thursday next." If she went to see the Friar and they worked with Agatha, she knew they'd find a solution to her dilemma.

Erik smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "Go, my dear. Thou has my full consent."

"Thank you, dear Papa," said Wanda, gratefully. "I'll return before sundown, I promise."

"Come after sundown if that will suit thee, but just be back before tomorrow," said Magda, kindly. She had no qualms with her daughter taking as long as she wished at Friar Xavier's cell, for she felt Wanda's pain.

Wanda nodded and then quickly left her house, her heart full of dread and worry.

XXX

When Wanda arrived at Friar Xavier's cell, she was nearly in hysterics and finding it rather difficult to keep her witchbreed powers under control. She was angry and frightened and above all, in a state of terrible distress at what was going to happen when she returned home. She regretted not leaving with Kurt when she had the chance and she regretted consenting to her father's plan that she might be more willing to marry the count.

"Wanda, please, calm thyself," said Lorna, as she tried to quell her sister's anger.

"_Calm?! _How can I be calm when my life is about to be ruined?" said Wanda, angrily. But nevertheless, she forced herself to relax as she inhaled deeply. "I have a husband living here on earth! How can I take a second in a lie? How shall this be prevented? If I were to leave to be with my beloved, it would be as Kurt feared. Papa would hunt us both down like animals and part us forever! Two weeks I have tried to find a solution to my dilemma and have found nothing! Is there nothing to be done?"

"Calm thyself, dear girl. All is not yet lost," said Charles, soothingly. "Agatha and I have searched through my library's books and we may yet have found a solution. But it is a risky one, and one not to be taken lightly."

"Whatever it is, I will do it. Nothing can cause me fear, for I am but numb," said Wanda. "There is nothing I am not willing to do to escape this and be with my husband and have peace between our families forever. Tell me what you have found."

Agatha held up a vial of sweet juice that she had just enchanted with her magic. "This juice has been enchanted with a powerful sleeping spell that we have found. Once this is drunk, you will enter into a sleep that gives the appearance of death itself. Only the kiss of thy true love, Kurt, will be able to break the spell."

"The heavens have heard my prayers!" cried Wanda, in relief. "Tell me more. What is to be done? Tell me."

"When you return home tonight, agree to marry the count and go along with thy parents' wishes," said Charles. "On Wednesday night, sleep alone and drink the potion. Come the morning, you'll be proclaimed dead and taken to thy family's tomb to rest. I will send word to Kurt of our plans and when he's arrived, he'll awaken thee with true love's kiss and then you shall both escape this island and be free to be together as you wish."

Wanda looked relieved at this and pocketed the potion. "I thank thee both and cannot begin to express my love and gratitude I have for thee. Lorna, whatever is the matter? Why're there tears in thine eyes?"

Lorna's green eyes were filled with tears and she sniffled as she spoke. "I want thee to be happy and I am glad that thou wilt be soon enough, but my heart is sad, knowing I shall lose thee, sister. Pardon me for my selfishness."

If this plan worked, they would be parted forever and it brought tears to Lorna's eyes to think of losing her sister so soon after the loss of her brother.

"Oh, dear Lorna, you are not selfish to wish to keep me here out of love and nor shall not lose me. No matter what happens or where I go, thou shall always be my sister whom I love with all mine heart," promised Wanda.

"And thou shall always be mine," sobbed Lorna, as the sisters embraced.


	5. Never a Story of More Hurt

**Never a Story of More Hurt**

_So, as planned, Wanda pretended to agree to the count's proposal and consented to marry him on Thursday morning. While she was sad to have to be parted so from her family and cause them such pain as her plan entailed, she knew she had to do it for there was no other way for her to be truly happy and be with her husband, Kurt._

On Thursday morning as Wanda's family finished their preparations for the wedding, Agatha went to fetch Wanda and prepare her for her wedding. But there was no joy or happiness to be found, for Agatha put on a performance most great of faked grief at having found Wanda dead in her bed of failure of her heart.

In the place of a wedding march and hymns and tears of joy and happy smiles was a funeral march and hymns, sad frowns and tears of grief. Grief for the count at having lost his bride and grief for Wanda's parents at having outlived yet another child. There was no happiness to be had at the wedded union of two young souls, but a procession of mourning and devastation.

Wanda's body was beautifully dressed and a procession of her kinsmen all dressed in black and weeping, did follow her body into the sacred tomb of the Lensherr family. Among the city's watchers of this sad moment was Marie, Kurt's sister, who had been on her way to Friar Xavier's cell and was most distraught to see Wanda's body carried out.

So, instead of journeying to the friar, Marie borrowed that of Warren Worthington's power of flight with his consent and did fly to her brother's new resident in a land far from Genosha's borders. Kurt was now a performer of acrobatics and was the most talented of his profession and lived well in his new life. He had money, food, lodgings aplenty and was respected and cared for by those who knew him in his new life. He was ready for Wanda to join him and anxiously waited for word from her that he might bring her home.

At that moment, he was standing on his house's balcony, enjoying the sunshine when he spotted his sister flying to him. At once he held out his arms and allowed Marie to fall into them and not a moment too soon, for her brief gift of flight had left her.

"Marie, dear sister. How wonderful it is to see you here this fine day," said Kurt, as they embraced. "You look lovely. Will you not partake of some food and wine after your journey?"

Marie shook her head. "Nay, brother. I cannot bring myself to eat or drink. For I have news to tell you."

"I assumed as much. So, tell me of thy news. How is Genosha? How are our parents? How is my lady wife?" asked Kurt.

"Genosha is the same as ever it was. Our parents miss thee greatly and wish for a visit from thee soon but they are also proud of thee for making thine own mark in the world," said Marie, slowly. "But thy wife…dear Wanda…"

Kurt frowned in worry at the look on Marie's face and the trembling in her voice. "Sister, what is it? What's wrong?"

Fresh tears glistened in Marie's eyes. "Pardon me, brother, for coming to you with such a tale of grief. While I was on way to see the good friar who joined you in holy matrimony, I saw thy wife being carried out to her family's tomb. That done, I came as quick as the power of flight did give me. Wanda is dead, Kurt. Her soul now soars with the angels in heaven with Stefan. I am so sorry, Kurt.

Kurt did not speak. His breathing became shallow and his eyes filled with tears and he would've collapsed to his knees had Marie not caught him and held him tight against her. He then did weep into her shoulder as she did her best to comfort him.

"Why did I not take her with me when I had the chance?" he cried. "Foolish man I have been! Rather than spend what time God would grant us together as happily married man and wife, I spent over a fortnight apart in agony over our separation!"

"You cannot blame yourself for this," said Marie, as they broke apart. "I know not why this was God's will, but we must be strong and have faith in His plan."

"You are right, I will not deny," admitted Kurt. "But now I must return to Genosha to see my wife once more."

He ran inside his house and Marie followed him to his room where he pocketed a vial of potion and fastened on his cloak.

"You mean to go _now?_" said Marie, alarmed. "Brother, you mustn't! If any of thy wife's kinsmen see you near her final resting place in broad daylight, they'll have you killed! Kurt, I beg of you, give yourself some time. You're riven with savage grief and need a while to calm your raging thoughts."

Kurt shook his head. "Sister, you're much deceived, for I know my own mine. I'll hide in our parents' house until nightfall and then I will go to see my beloved wife. None shall find me unless I wish it so. Call me foolish for doing this, but could thou wait if it was _your _beloved lying dead and thou had not yet bid him good-bye?"

Marie was silent and tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head. Were her lover, her beloved Logan, in the place of Kurt's wife, she knew she would not be able to wait to say her good-byes and be with him once more.

"Your silence answers my question and now I must depart," said Kurt, after he wrote a letter and nailed it to his door which explained his whereabouts. "Are thou with me or not? Tell me now before I disappear."

"I am with thee," said Marie.

She then grabbed Kurt's arm and they then teleported away from Kurt's new residence to their parents' home in Genosha.

Unbeknownst to them both, when Marie had not come to the good friar's cell, he sent off another, his student young Scott Summers, to send word to Kurt of Wanda's plan. Scott was delayed in his travels by horseback by the cry of help from an ailing child. When he arrived, he was too late. Thus Kurt knew not of his beloved's true fate.

XXX

When night fell in Genosha, Kurt approached the final resting place of his wife and was met at the door by Count Simon, who carried a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Kurt. "You! The Wagner boy who did leave in self-exile after Pietro's accidental death at your hands. What business have you here at the tomb of the she who would've been my wife had she lived?"

"She never would've been your wife," said Kurt, as his voice cracked. "For she was mine!" He had nothing left to lose by telling the count this. "I was her husband of a fortnight and some odd days before she died! More than that, she was my true love and I was hers. I've come here to pay my respects and say good-bye to her."

Count Simon looked furious. "You lie!"

"What do I have to gain from lying?" cried Kurt. "Nothing, I tell you! I have proof that she was my wife if you wish to see it!" He then showed the count his wedding ring, it bore the mark of the Lensherr house.

Count Simon looked shocked. "How came you by this? What occurred between her and thee? Tell me!"

"She gave it to me on our wedding day," said Kurt, as tears slid down his cheeks. "We fell in love when we met on the night of her father's ball on Midsummer's Eve and we did wed in secret after a moon of courtship. Our plans to make our union known and end our families' feud by it did not succeed, for Pietro's tragic death and her father's anger forced us apart. And now my beloved is dead and I must beg of you to let me see her but one last time! And if you will not, then kill me now, for death would be a mercy to my aching heart!"

Count Simon's cheeks were wet with tears as Kurt finished his speech, but he paid them no attention. He was too focused on Kurt.

"You were Wanda's true love as she was yours," he said, as his voice cracked. "I had thought that blessing might be mine, for I loved her as much as you did. But true love is not real unless it is returned. This is proof enough. Why did she not tell me?"

"Would you have listened or risked her father's anger if you did so?" asked Kurt, quietly. "Love is often blind and makes fools of us all, yet it always worth the pain we bear from it in the end. Do you not agree?"

"I do," said Count Simon. "And I think I speak for both of us when I say that neither of us will ever regret loving Wanda. Even now in death, she is a jewel among women." He let out a shaky breath before pressing the bouquet of flowers into Kurt's hands. "Take these flowers with you when you descend to her tomb. They were her favorites as we both well know. Be with thy wife. If you are discovered here, it'll not be at my hand."

Kurt smiled but a little as he accepted the flowers. "Thank you, my friend. God be with you this night."

"And with you," replied Count Simon as they both then departed from each other.

XXX

Kurt quickly descended into the tomb of the Lensherr family.

It was a beautiful building and the tomb inside equally so, but it was marked with sadness by those long gone from this world. Kurt could not help but feel a sense of grief at the sight of Pietro's resting place when he came upon it.

"Is that you, Pietro, in that mortal sleep?" he murmured to himself. "Forgive me, brother, for the harm I did. But there is no greater reparation than this than the one who killed you suffering grief at the loss of his true love and who may yet face God's judgment for his crimes before this coming dawn should I possess the strength to do so."

If things had been different, they might not have been enemies. They might have been more than brothers by marriage. They might've been friends.

To show respect, Kurt laid one of his flowers on Pietro's final resting place and then he came upon the body of his beloved wife, who lay on a stone slab, covered by a thin silver veil for she had not yet been placed in her stone coffin.

"Leaving this sweet corpse is trial enough," murmured Kurt. He placed the flowers on the ground beside before he slid the veil off Wanda's body and gently touched her delicate cheeks. She still looked beautiful and at first glance, Kurt would guess she was but sleeping, but she was cold to the touch and there was neither the familiar blush to her cheeks nor breath from her lips.

"Oh, my love, my wife. Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath no power over thy beauty." Tears slid down his cheeks as he tenderly held her hand in his and kissed it before gently stroking her cheeks. "Soon, I will be with thee for eternity. I lack the courage to drink of the poison which I brought with me this night, but thy kinsmen are sure to find me here soon and if they seek my death, I'll fight them not. For how am I to live in a world where you do not? No. Never from this palace will I depart again. Here will I set up my everlasting rest and from thy lips, I will seal my fate."

With trembling hands and tears streaming down his cheeks, Kurt tenderly cupped his wife's face in his hands and there he placed a tender kiss upon her lips.

When he did so, the world seemed to shake for the sleeping spell did break. At once, Wanda drew breath and her eyes did open as she sat up. She looked at Kurt with love and joy as he gazed at her with great shock and hopeful disbelief.

"Kurt, my husband," she breathed, in delight. "You came for me as I knew you would."

"And I always will," said Kurt. "But what…what magic is this? You were dead but a moment ago, my love! You were lost to me."

Wanda frowned in confusion. "You thought me dead? Did you not receive the good friar's letter, telling thee of the plan to place me in an enchanted sleep that resembled death and could only be undone by true love's kiss so that we might escape and be together?"

Kurt shook his head and then began to laugh. "I did not. But now it matters not. You are here, alive and in my arms and I shall never allow thee to leave mine sight ever again!" With a cry of joy, he then kissed Wanda with great passion and love and she did return.

They rose from their places and meant to leave, but were instead discovered by the arrival of Kurt and Wanda's families as well as Friar Charles and Agatha, who had received word from Marie that Kurt believed his wife dead and had come to prevent what they thought was another tragic death. By now more confessions had been made and the two families knew of Kurt and Wanda's secret and they'd also come to see if it were true.

"Mother, Father!" cried Kurt. "And my wife's own kinsmen! Oh, heavens above!"

"So, it is true," said Erik, ignoring Kurt's words. "Thou art married to my daughter."

Wanda nodded as she remained in Kurt's arms. "It is true, Papa. I did marry him in secret, for it was love at first sight when we met. And until now I was under a sleeping spell that could only be undone by true love's kiss. Kurt is my husband and mine true love. Only his kiss awakened me. Is that not proof enough that Kurt is not the monster you think he is, but rather the good man I know him to be?"

"It tis," admitted Erik.

"Why not tell us of thy love for each other and thy wedding?" demanded Raven. "Why put us all through such grief?"

"We did not wish to do so, Mother, believe me," said Kurt. "But our plans to tell thee and end the feud forever did fall through with Pietro's death and Lord Lensherr's desire to see me dead and his daughter married to a man who was not her true love. We thought we had no other choice if we were to be together. We do not care of each other's bloodlines, for we love each other for who we truly are. Now, I beg of thee, do not separate us. For our hearts could not bear it if we were parted yet again."

"Then let not a thing occur," said Charles. He faced the parents of Kurt and Wanda and looked at them pleadingly. "Good man Erik and dear lady Raven, I have been thy friend for many years and thou has always accepted my counsel and judgment as wise and fair, so I beg of thee, do so now. See what pain is laid upon your hate and see that your joys were almost killed by forbidden love! If thy offspring can look past old rivalries and bury anger with love and joy, then surely thou can do the same. Let them be together in peace and welcome in a new era of harmony and joy with their union."

For a moment there was no reply and only tense silence to be heard until both Erik and Magda and Raven and Azazel did join hands.

"Thy daughter loves my son and has brought him joy in replacement of his old sorrows. Therefore, for his sake, I will no longer call thee enemy but friend," declared Azazel, as Raven nodded in agreement.

It was over for now they saw what they would've lost had the feud gone on.

"Thy son is my daughter's true love and has shown wisdom and understanding beyond his years. Therefore, I will welcome thee and thine into my household as my own family," said Erik.

Agatha clapped her hands in joy. "Blessed be this day! Now let us leave this place and prepare a place of residence in Genosha for these two to live in and mark this day with happiness and let there no more tears be shed!"

It was as Agatha said. They all did leave the tomb and thus it was made known of what had occurred. At their parents' requests, Kurt and Wanda had a second wedding ceremony with all their family and friends in attendance and it was a beautiful union that the king himself did witness. In the years that followed, peace and harmony was found with many children born of Kurt and Wanda's union and the years of anger and hatred did end forevermore.

And if that were not blessing enough, the king named them his heirs and when the time came, they ruled with wisdom and justice and were beloved by all who knew them long passed their dying days. Their tale was repeated often and never forgotten. And thus our story ends and let it be said that there never was a story of more love and hurt than that of fair Wanda and her beloved Kurt.

The End

_A/N: To any who might've been confused by the term 'witchbreed,' it was used to refer to mutants in the _Marvel 1602 _comic book series. I thought it would fit this story and setting. And in the comics, Simon Williams is the one whose brain patterns the Vision, the Scarlet Witch's husband, are based on. Hope that clears up any confusion if there's any! Brightfire15. _


End file.
